Naughty and Nice
by LeiaOrgana57
Summary: Troy is a basketball player. Gabriella is a math nerd. See when they meet and how their worlds fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

Naughty and Nice

Troy is a basketball player.

Gabriella is a math geek.

They meet each other. After this, their worlds begin to fall apart.

Now, all they have is themselves.

Or do they have each other?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own any of the High School Musical characters or anything like that.

Have fun!

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton dribbled his basketball in the hallway of the school. He figured he could use the practice, seeing that they had a championship game coming up. He was very excited.

He avoided the glares he got from the teachers and corresponding students. They wouldn't be glaring at him when he won the game. "Hey, man!" Troy turned around to see his best buddy, Chad.

"Hi, Chad."

"We are going to cream West High!" Chad grabbed the ball. "He looks for someone to pass the ball to, but nobody seems to be open!"

"But Bolton gets open at the last minute!" Troy yelled, holding out his hands.

Chad passed him the ball. Troy dibbled it.

"Only four more seconds!" Chad yelled.

Troy threw the ball. It landed in someone's locker.

"And he scores!" Troy screamed.

Chad ran over to retrieve the ball. A girl had already pulled it out of the locker.

Chad and Troy were not pleased to see that the ball had gone in Sharpay's locker. She did not look happy.

"Next time, watch where you're aiming the ball," she said, throwing it at Chad.

"Sorry, princess," Chad said, snorting.

"You should be." She smiled at Troy.

He smiled back. He didn't know what else to do.

"I'll see you later, Troy," she said, shutting her locker. She glared at Chad, and then left.

"What a prissy wannabe," Chad said.

"What are you supposed to do? That's just how she is."

"Anyway, I have to go." Chad gave the ball back to Troy.

"See ya," Troy said. Chad left.

Troy looked at the ball.

The bell rang. Troy ran to his locker. He shoved the ball in it and grabbed some of his books. He ran off to class.

-

Gabriella Montez smiled as she saw her 98% on her science test. She admitted she could have done better, but it was still a pretty good grade.

"All right, class," their teacher said.

Everybody sat up.

"Today is the day to sign up for the Science Club. You will experience many different things in this club. It'll be a lot of fun." She looked at Gabriella. "Ms. Montez will be the leader of the club."

Gabriella blushed. She never liked a lot of attention.

"But, moving on, we will begin a new experiment this week. I'll give you your partners tomorrow. But today, we will be joining Mr. Johnson's science class."

Mr. Johnson's class wasn't an honors class like Mrs. Thompson's class was. Not that Gabriella was degrading the class, but it wasn't for her. She needed a challenge.

"We have to go and exchange notes and talk to each other about what we are learning. So, you will be paired up with others from his class and talk about things you have learned in science."

A boy raised his hand. "Why?"

"The principal wants to make sure you are all understanding what you are being taught." Mrs. Thompson looked at the class. "You can also help them if they don't understand something." She stood up. "So, let's head over to his classroom."

The class did as they were instructed. When they reached Mr. Johnson's room, Gabriella noticed that the majority of the Jocks were in it. No surprise.

"Welcome," Mr. Johnson said, smiling. "Come in."

Gabriella felt uncomfortable. She wasn't fond of Jocks.

"I will begin to name off people from my class," Mrs. Thompson said. "Then Mr. Johnson will name off someone from his class. That person will be your partner."

She looked around. "Gabriella Montez."

Mr. Johnson looked at his class. "Troy Bolton."

Gabriella felt her stomach churn. She didn't want to be paired up with the captain of the basketball team.

Either way, she went over to him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey."

"So, what have you been working on?"

"Basketball."

"I mean in science."

"Oh, just a bunch of stuff I don't even know about."

Gabriella sighed.

"What?"

"Well, what are you confused on?"

"Everything."

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to work on?"

"Not in this class."

"Well, we have to talk about something."

"Okay. Let's talk about the game coming up."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that's stupid."

"No it's not."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You do realize that if you fail one of your classes, you won't be on the team?" She just had to throw that in.

Troy looked worried. "I'm getting a D in here…"

"Which could turn into an F quickly."

"Oh, no! I have a test in here coming up! I'm gonna flunk it!" He turned to Gabriella. "Will you help me study?"

"Why should I?"

"Uh, so I won't fail."

"That would be your problem, not mine."

"Just come on!"

"I have a life, you know. I don't want to spend my time teaching you things you should already know."

"If you help me, I'll never annoy you again. I promise."

Gabriella considered. "No."

"Come on!"

"Why don't you just sign up for the Science Club?"

"That's during basketball…."

"It's your choice if you want to fail or not."

"Fine. I'll come for a little bit. But none of my friends can know about this, alright?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy Bolton showing up at the Science Club. This would be interesting.

-

Gabriella was actually pretty surprised to see Troy show up. Evidently, so was the rest of the Science Club.

"Okay," she said, standing at the front of the room. "Today we will be learning about photosynthesis. Now, can anyone tell me what this means?"

Troy raised his hand. Gabriella called on him.

"Where you take a picture and then write a thesis about it."

Gabriella tried not to laugh. "No, actually, that's wrong."

"Oh." Troy looked a little embarrassed.

"It's okay. You're here to learn," Gabriella said, smiling. He smiled back.

Science Club whipped by pretty quickly. Troy even stayed for the whole class.

He even stayed after to help Gabriella get the room cleaned.

"I thought you had basketball," she said.

"Well, I was actually having fun here," he said, throwing away some papers.

"You see, sports aren't the only fun things."

Troy nodded.

"When's your test?"

"A week."

"Well, hopefully we can cover that material in a week."

"Yeah."

They finished cleaning up the room.

"Well, I'm gonna head home," Gabriella said, picking up her bags.

"Yeah, me too."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Troy nodded.

Gabriella walked to her car, smiling.

-

When Gabriella got to her bedroom, she received a huge surprise on her computer.

**DramaQueenPrincess451:** OMG! TROY WAS AT SCINCE CLUB? SO, HOW ABOUT WE TALK TOMORROW? WE NEVER TALK!

It was from Sharpay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Gabriella hardly got into the building. Right when she got out of her car, Sharpay was all over her.

"So, how was Troy?" she asked, jumping up and down.

"Fine."

"Isn't he cute when he looks confused?"

"Not really. But it is funny when he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"He is so hot." Sharpay had a dreamy look on her face.

"Okay." Gabriella didn't think he was.

They reached Sharpay's locker. There was some younger girl in the way.

"Move it, kid," Sharpay said, shoving the girl out of the way.

The girl fell, all of her things going everywhere.

"Well, excuse me," she said, picking up her things.

"That'll teach you to not be in front of my locker," Sharpay said, opening her locker.

Gabriella bent down to help the girl pick her things up.

"Hey, Gabriella," Troy said coming up to her.

Gabriella looked up. "Hi."

The girl jumped up. "Hey, Troy!" She hugged him.

"Hi, Emmy." He looked at Gabriella. "I see you've met my cousin."

Sharpay threw her stuff in the air. She looked over to Emmy.

"She's your cousin?!" she screamed.

Troy nodded.

Sharpay smiled. "Sorry about that."

Emmy glared at her.

"So, I'm going to try to make it to Science Club today," Troy said, turning to Gabriella.

"Me too!" Sharpay said.

Gabriella looked at her.

"I just got very interested in science," she said, gazing at Troy.

Emmy rolled her eyes.

"But I did get yelled at for not showing up at basketball practice," Troy said.

"I can imagine," Emmy said. "Uncle Bolton gets pretty mad."

Gabriella smiled.

"I think it is so cute that you have a sudden interest in science," Sharpay said, still looking at Troy with loving eyes.

"Uh, thanks," Troy said.

"Well, I'd better go," Sharpay said, taking her eyes from Troy to the clock.

"No one's holding you back," Emmy said.

Sharpay glared at her.

Emmy smiled.

Sharpay left.

Gabriella looked at Troy.

He smiled at her.

"Okay," Gabriella said. "I'd better go to class."

"I'll walk you," Troy said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Gabriella said to Emmy.

"You too."

"Bye, Em."

"Bye, T."

Gabriella and Troy walked away.

Emmy walked to her class. On the way, she ran into Yena, a girl in her grade. Yena was more of the popular type.

"Hi," Yena said.

"Hi."

"So, you know Troy Bolton?"

"He's my cousin."

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious."

Yena smiled. "Do you think you could get him to talk to me?"

"I don't know. I guess…."

"Could you get him to eat with me at lunch or something?"

"I guess…."

"You know, we could be really good friends! I mean, I could give you a makeover and everything!"

Emmy didn't know what to say. She had a couple of friends of her own.

"Well, I already have friends."

"Oh, forget them. Come on! How about after school, we go somewhere!"

"Where?"

"The mall!"

"I don't know…."

"We'll give you a total makeover, me and my girls!"

"I don't…."

"Oh, come on, lighten up! It'll be great!"

"Well…."

"So, meet me by my locker right after school! See ya!"

Yena left.

Emmy looked down the hall. It looked like she was going to the mall after school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh! This would look so cute on you!"

Emmy couldn't believe she actually went to the mall with Yena.

"I think it's a little revealing," Emmy said, looking at the skirt Yena was holding.

"That's the point," Yena said. Her sidekicks, Wendy and Olivia, nodded.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable wearing this."

"Just give it a try," Yena said, throwing the skirt at Emmy.

"You could really hook us up with Troy Bolton?" Olivia asked, changing the subject.

"Well, if he wants to, I guess…."

"He is the hottest guy I've ever seen," Yena said.

"So hot," Wendy said dreamily.

"Well, he is my favorite cousin," Emmy said.

"You are so lucky!" Yena screamed.

Emmy smiled. She was beginning to like this attention.

"So, how about each of us picks out an outfit for Emmy?" Yena said. "Then, we'll go to my house and give her a makeover."

Wendy and Olivia ran to find outfits.

Yena smiled. "You're one of us now," she said.

Emmy smiled. She always wanted to be popular.

-

Troy dropped all of his books as he saw his cousin walking down the school hallway in a…. miniskirt. She was also wearing makeup, which wasn't like her. She looked like a clone of the girls she was walking with.

As she reached him, he stopped her. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Yesterday I went shopping with my girls," she said, pointing to the three behind her.

"Emmy, that outfit is totally inappropriate…."

"I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions," she said, flipping her hair.

"You're only fourteen," he said.

"Yeah, your point? You know, I don't even want to know what it is. We need to go to class. Love you. Bye." With that, the four girls left him.

Troy didn't know what to do. Emmy had never talked back to him before. She had never worn such obscene clothing or makeup, either.

"Hi, Troy," Gabriella said, walking up to him.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Emmy. She's turned into some frilly pink brat."

"What do you mean?"

"When you see her, you'll know."

"Well, anyways, I noticed you stayed for the entire Science Club meeting again," she said.

"Yeah," he said. "It's great."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Loads of trouble."

"Troy, you don't have to come. You might get kicked off the team if you don't show up."

"I doubt my father would kick me off for that reason."

Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Well, I'd better go," Troy said.

"I'll see you later."

Troy ran off.

Gabriella sighed. She had been able to hide her secret…but she didn't know how much longer she could keep it.

-

Emmy looked at herself in her mini mirror. She smiled. She didn't know why she had never dressed this way before. This was the best day of her life.

"Miss Bolton?"

Emmy looked up. "Yeah, what do you want?"

Her teacher looked surprised. "I asked you what the improper fraction would be of four and two thirds."

Emmy rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to know? It's not like you teach us anything in this class. All you do is talk about crap with your ugly haggy face."

"Miss Bolton!"

"What? It's true! I mean, come on, who else agrees with me that she is probably, like, ninety years old?"

"That is enough!"

"Actually, I was just getting started." Emmy stood up. "Why don't you try and actually teach us something in this class? And why don't you try to look presentable? Take me for example. I'm gorgeous."

"Miss Bolton, go to the principal's office. Now!"

"Fine! But it's not fair that you're punishing me for my beauty! I mean, it's not my fault you all don't even look half as good as me!"

"Get out of here! Now!"

Emmy flipped her hair. "Whatever." She grabbed her things and headed for the principal's office.

-

"Hey," Troy said. "What's up?"

He had been called down to the principal's office on account of Emmy. He saw her sitting in a chair, which left one open chair. He sat down in it.

"I understand that your cousin has been talking back to her math teacher," the principal said. "Not to mention her inappropriate clothing."

Troy looked at Emmy. "You talked back to your math teacher?"

Emmy nodded. She didn't look the least bit guilty.

"That isn't good, Emmy. Yesterday you were fine, but today it seems like you've changed."

"So? I got some new friends. I look good. What's wrong with that?"

"Emmy, I'm happy you're making some new friends and that you feel comfortable about yourself. But you still have to respect your elders." Troy looked at her with an upset look on his face.

"I make my own decisions," she said. "You can't always be telling me what to do!"

"Em, I realize that…."

"Just let me be independent!"

"The only reason I'm saying this is because I care about you!"

"I don't think you do! You just want to embarrass me and make me miserable! You used to be my favorite cousin, but now I hate you!"

Troy didn't know what to say.

"Miss Bolton…"

"Yeah," Emmy said, looking at the principal. "I'll be at detention." She got up and left.

Troy put his face in his hands.

"Mr. Bolton, it's not your fault."

"I don't even know who she is anymore," Troy said.

"So, she just basically changed over night?"

"I guess."

"Is she being pressured to be like this?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll talk to her friends. Who has she been hanging out with?"

"She mentioned going to the mall with these three girls in her grade."

"I'll track them down," the principal said.

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Mr. Bolton.?"

"Yeah?"

"I just got off the phone with your father. He is livid that you haven't been showing up to practice."

Troy sighed. "I've had other things to do."

The principal nodded. "I realize that. But, you're letting your team down."

"I've only missed two practices."

"Two could turn into twenty pretty fast, don't you think?"

"Tell him I'll be there today."

"Alright."

Troy walked back to class. What could be worse?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Gabriella looked down at her history book. She was supposed to be following along while the class read, but she couldn't. Not after what had happened the other day.

She looked out the window. She saw some kids walking around, cutting class. She'd rather be anywhere but here right now.

History class whipped by. As Gabriella made her way towards her locker, she saw Sharpay.

"Hi!" Sharpay said.

"Hey."

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

Sharpay glared at her. "Something's wrong."

Gabriella looked around. "Do you promise not to tell anybody?"

Sharpay nodded.

"I have a disorder."

"What kind?"

"It's called Obsessive Compulsion Disorder."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I stress more than the average person."

Sharpay smiled. "Freak."

"I'm not a freak!"

"Sorry…. It's a force of habit."

Gabriella frowned.

"Well, why don't you want anybody to know?"

"I've already been known as the Freaky Math Girl, I don't need people making fun of me for this."

"Are there any other side effects?"

"I have panic attacks. They make me feel like I'm going to pass out or something."

"When'd you find this out?"

"Yesterday."

"Do you have to see a therapist?"

"Yeah."

"You're crazy! You see a therapist!"

"That doesn't mean I'm crazy!"

"Yes it does!"

"Don't tell anybody! Please!"

"But…."

"Sharpay."

"Fine, I won't."

"Thank you."

Sharpay walked away.

Troy came up. "Hi, Gabriella."

"Hi."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not."

"Why?"

"Hey, loser."

Gabriella turned around to see Emmy….. She _had _changed.

"Emmy, please don't call me that," Troy said.

"Sometimes the truth hurts."

Gabriella stared at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Freak."

"Em…."

"Troy, shut up!"

"No, Emmy."

"God, you're so fricken annoying!" Emmy screamed.

"He is not!" Gabriella couldn't believe she had just said that.

"Yeah, he is. So are you."

"What has happened to you?" Gabriella said, disgusted.

"I've changed. You have to deal with it. I'm not a loser like I used to be."

"Hey, Emmy!" Yena, Olivia, and Wendy came up to her.

"Hey, girls!"

"OH MY GOD!" Olivia said, walking past Emmy. "TROY BOLTON!"

Troy looked annoyed. "Hi."

"YOU ARE SO HOT!" Wendy yelled.

"Thanks…."

"Girls, girls, give him some space." Yena walked up to him. "Hi."

"Hey."

"So, do you….. Oh my God?! You're dating her?!" Yena turned to Gabriella.

"No, we're not dating," Gabriella said, embarrassed.

Troy's face grew red.

"Good," Yena said.

"You wouldn't want to go out with him. He's a loser," Emmy said.

"I thought he was your favorite cousin."

"The key word is 'was'."

"Well, I still think he's hot."

"You guys are losers if you think he is hot! Now, it's either me, or him!"

"Well, the whole reason we even started hanging out with you is because of him. So, I'd chose him," Yena said. The other two nodded.

"Fine! Then we're no longer friends!" Emmy stormed off.

"Whatever." Yena turned to Troy. "See ya later." She, Olivia, and Wendy left.

"I'd better go talk to Emmy." Troy ran off.

"Hey, freak." Gabriella turned to see a girl standing behind her. "Hear you have to go see a therapist."

SHARPAY!


	6. Chapter 6

HEY! I don't know if I said this before, But I don't own ANY OF THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL CHARACTERS.

Also, I'd like to get at lest four reviews before I post another chapter.

Chapter 5

Emmy walked out of the bathroom. She was so upset.

"Hey, Emmy! Can I talk to you?"

Appalled, she turned to see Troy. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Come on, Emmy!"

"No."

She ran outside. There, she found some people smoking and drinking.

"Hey," said a guy.

"Hi."

"Want a smoke?"

"No! That's gross!"

"Suit yourself."

Emmy had heard that smoking relieves stress. But she had also heard it could make you ill. Either way….

"Give me one."

The guy took one out of his backpack and lit it. He handed it to her.

"What your name?" he asked.

"Emmy," she gagged out. This cigarette was disgusting!

"Emmy….?"

"Bolton."

"You're the little goody-two-shoes in my math class! You don't usually dress like that."

"Well, I've changed. You got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good."

Emmy noticed that the more she had the cigarette, the more addicting it became.

"Want a beer?"

Emmy knew she was underage. She shouldn't be drinking beer or anything. Still…..

"Sure. Why not?"

He handed her one. She started to drink it.

"Oh God, this is good!" she said.

"So, what are you doin' over here?" the guy asked. "Don't you little pink-wearin' girls have a posse?"

"They ditched me. I have no one now," she said, taking bigger gulps from the beer bottle.

"You can join us. I mean, we don't have a chick in our group yet."

Emmy looked around. They were all guys.

"Well, I guess I have no other option. I mean, I don't want to go back to the little kiss-up I used to be. I was so lame."

"Well, better late than never, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Dude," some other guy said, coming up to her. "Or, dudette…. Anyways, that pink stuff isn't going to work in our group."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out," she said, looking at all of their black leather.

"But, you could come with me on my motorcycle. I mean, if you want to go get something presentable."

Emmy took a gulp. "Sure. Why don't we go now."

"But, it's school."

"Yeah, well, we're already cutting class. What difference would it make if we went to the store?"

"I guess it wouldn't make a difference."

Emmy blew some smoke at him.

"Well, I guess I'll take you then…."

"No," said the guy who gave her the cigarette and the beer. "I'm taking her. I saw her first!"

"Yeah," Emmy said, the cigarette in her mouth.

"So, we'll take my motorcycle," he said.

Emmy followed him. She couldn't walk in a straight line.

"Alright, doll face, get on."

She got on. "Don't you have a helmet?"

"No. Helmets are for idiots."

Emmy shrugged.

"Are you ready?" he yelled over the motor.

"Yeah!" Emmy grabbed a hold of him. They rode out of the parking lot.

****

"Hey, have you seen Emmy?" Troy asked Gabriella.

She shook her head.

"I don't know where she is. She ran outside the last time I saw her." Troy looked really worried.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Gabriella said this even though she wasn't really certain.

Troy sighed.

"Hey, Troy!" came a voice from down the hall. It was Chad.

"Hope you can make it to practice today!" he said sarcastically.

"Look, Chad…."

"Just forget it." Chad left.

"You should really go to practice today," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I know."

Gabriella suddenly looked sick.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"Oh…. My…. God…."

He turned to see what she was looking at. What he saw made him feel faint.

Emmy was walking down the hall with a tight leather dress. It was all ripped up and way to short. She also had black boots on. Her hair was all ratted and different. She had even more makeup caked on than before. A bunch of boys were following her.

"Emmy!" He grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"Let go of me!"

Troy felt nauseous. "Your breath smells like smoke. Your teeth are yellow." He held up his hand. "Follow my finger."

She was unable to do the task.

"You're drunk!"

"Yeah. So?"

"You've been drinking?!"

"And smoking."

Troy looked up at the boys. "You stay away from my cousin."

"We can hang out with Dollface if we want to. She's one of us now."

Emmy backed away from Troy.

"Come on, Dollface, let's go."

She followed them.

Gabriella turned to Troy. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her. He had tears in his eyes.

Gabriella awkwardly hugged him. "Everything will be okay, Troy."

He hugged her back. "I don't think so."

Gabriella broke the embrace. She gazed at him. "Emmy is just going through a crisis."

Troy smiled slightly.

She looked down.

"Hey," he said. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him. "I have OCD."

He looked confused.

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."

She bit her lip.

"What's wrong with that? It doesn't make you any different."

She nodded. "I guess not."

"Well, I'd better go," he said. He smiled at her and then left.

Gabriella felt uncomfortable. So far, she had lied to both Sharpay and Troy. Hopefully this would hide her real secret. At least for a little bit.


	7. Author's Note

I NEED 1 MORE REVIEW BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Also, I really would like some feedback on the story. I want to know if you like it or if you don't. I haven't thought the whole story through, but I will tell you that the characters face more problems throughout the story.

P.S. I am NOT saying that drinking and smoking is appropriate. Emmy is just going through a difficult time in her life. Some kids go through this, so I wrote about it. And don't hate Emmy. She doesn't know what she's doing. Part of it is her fault, but she is going through some major mood swing.

P. P. S. I have 2 other stories on the site, so if you're interested, you can look at those.

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Sharpay!"

"Yeah?" Gabriella had walked over to her locker. The final bell had just rung.

"Why'd you tell people about my OCD?"

"I only told one person."

"That still counts!"

"Well, sorry!"

"Anyways, are you going to come to Science Club today?" Gabriella had noticed that Sharpay hadn't shown up last time, even though she said she would.

"Is Troy going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"Well, it starts in about ten minutes."

"Okay, let's go."

The girls headed down to the science room. Gabriella felt uncomfortable. She knew she needed to tell someone her real secret.

"Sharpay. I don't really have OCD."

"Then why'd you say you do?"

"It was a cover-up for something different."

"TELL ME!"

"I can't."

"Well, why not?"

"I just can't, okay!"

"Come on! Please!"

"It's too humiliating."

"Gabriella, I won't tell anybody. This time, I swear I won't!"

Gabriella sighed. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

Sharpay pouted.

They made it to the science room. Troy was already there, but he was the only one.

"Hey," he said.

Gabriella waved while Sharpay ran over and sat down next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Troy asked, ignoring Sharpay.

"No," Gabriella said, writing a problem on the board.

"Gabriella, you've been acting like this all day." He got up and walked over to her.

She backed away from him. "I said I'm fine."

"She's being stupid," Sharpay said, getting up.

"Besides, Troy, aren't you supposed to be at basketball practice?" Gabriella asked, trying to get rid of him.

"Well, I decided to come here…."

"Troy, she's right," Sharpay said. "You should go to practice."

Gabriella stared at her. "I thought you wanted Troy here."

"I do, but he needs to go."

Troy looked from Gabriella to Sharpay. "Fine." He grabbed his things and left.

After he was out the door, Sharpay went and locked it. She turned around. "You have to tell me what's up."

"I said nothing."

"You just told me on the way here that there was something."

"Well, Sharpay, it's none of your business."

"Please tell me."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Gabriella, I want to help you. I can't do that if you won't tell me."

"Sharpay, why would I tell you? The only reason you even talk to me is because of Troy."

"True. But, I have grown to think of you as a semi-friend. And even semi-friends are there for each other."

"Sharpay, I just can't. I can't even tell my friends. Or my mother."

"Gabriella…."

Gabriella began to cry. "I don't want you to know! I don't want anybody to know!"

"Is it even more bad than the OCD?"

"A lot worse." She took a breath. "I didn't even do anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't do anything! It just happened! Out of nowhere! It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

Knocks came from the door. Gabriella began to walk over to open it, but Sharpay stopped her.

"Tell me now, or there won't be a Science Club meeting today."

Gabriella shook her head.

Sharpay sighed. "Fine. Let them in."

After the kids were let in, Sharpay left. She went to the gym, of course. Gabriella tried to clear her thoughts and teach the class.

****

Sharpay enjoyed watching Troy play basketball. He looked so amazing in his uniform. His muscles were showing, and he was sweating.

His teammates didn't seem to happy that Sharpay was there. That didn't bother her.

Troy kept missing the baskets. He seemed to be unconcentrated. Sharpay shrugged, not knowing the reason.

After practice, she ran up to him.

"You were great," she said.

"Thanks, but, I really wasn't."

"Well, is something bothering you?"

He sighed. "Have you seen my cousin?"

"Oh, yeah! That dress looks good on her. I mean, she and leather are totally meant for each other…."

"She was smoking! And drinking underage!" He threw the basketball and grumbled something.

"That's not good."

"I know it's not good! She's not old enough!"

"Look, I'm…."

"I don't know what to do. She's not herself! I just don't know!" He slammed his fist into the bleachers.

"I…."

"I need to go." He stormed off into the locker rooms.

Sharpay figured that there was no use waiting around, so she left the gym.

As she walked down the halway, she noticed Gabriella sitting down, crying. She bent down next to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

Gabriella nodded.

Sharpay got up. She began to walk away, but Gabriella called her to come back.

"I guess I'll tell you," she said, wiping her eyes.

Sharpay helped her up. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I…. I…."

"Come on, you can do it."

"Last night, I bought…."

"Bought what?"

"Well, I bought something just to see if I was, but I didn't do anything. It told me differently, even though…."

"You've completely lost me."

Gabriella looked at her. "I'm pregnant." 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Sharpay stared at her. "What?"

"I didn't even do anything!"

"What do you mean? You would have to have done something!"

"I'm serious, I didn't! I didn't do it!"

"Then how can you fricken be pregnant?!"

"I don't know!"

"That's not possible to not do it and then just out of nowhere become pregnant."

"But I took a test last night. It came up as a plus."

"Well, maybe there was something wrong with the test. You should try more than one."

Gabriella sighed. "You're right."

"Come on, let's go get a couple of different tests," Sharpay said.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

****

"This one is a possitive, too!"

Gabriella threw the test into the garbage. That was the fourth one she had taken. They had all come up as possitive.

"Well, then, it's official," Sharpay said. "You're pregnant."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"You must've!"

Gabriella started to cry.

"So, who's the dad?"

"NO ONE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Come on, tell me. You've already told me the worst part."

"Sharpay, I did NOT do anything!"

"Then why is everything saying you're possitive?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! YOU DID IT WITH TROY!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SICK BACKSTABBER!"

"I didn't do it with Troy or anybody!"

"How could you do it with my future husband?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I TOLD YOU!"

Sharpay got up. "Well, I'd better go tell Troy the big news."

"Sharpay, don't! I didn't do it with him!"

"Well, either way, I'm leaving. I have important things to do."

Sharpay grabbed her things and walked out of the room.

"Sharpay! I didn't do anything!"

Silence.

Gabriella slowly walked over to her computer. She sat down.

"Gabi!" It was her mother. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Mom."

Her mother appeared in the door. "I came up to clear out your bathroom.

"Okay."

After a little bit, a scream came from the bathroom.

Gabriella got up. "What is it?"

"WHAT IS THIS?" her mother said, holding up one of the tests.

Gabriella bit her lip. "That's not mine."

"Who's is it?"

"Uh…. Sharpay's?"

"Is this why she stormed out of the house?"

"Yeah."

Her mother shook her head. "Girls these days…."

"Mom, is it possible to become pregnant without doing, well, it."

"No, there is no possible way. Why?"

Gabriella threw herself on her bed. "Sharpay didn't have sex. But yet she's pregnant."

"That's impossible."

"It should be…"

"Well, do you want me to call her mother?"

"No."

"Okay. But I think somebody should know. I'll call the school counselor."

Gabriella let out a gasp. "No! It's none of your business!"

"Well, I need to call somebody…"

"ALRIGHT! THEY'RE MY TESTS, OKAY? NOT SHARPAY'S!!!!"

"I am ashamed of you. I'm disgusted!"

"Mom, I didn't do it!"

"Well, then, why did you buy these tests?"

"Just to see!"

"You are in huge trouble!"

"Mom! I did nothing!"

Her mother gave her one more glare and then left.

Gabriella sat down. She knew the real reason why she had bought the tests.

She had a dream the other night, where she was pregnant. The father was a guy named Robbert Pontastor. He was in her grade. But, the thing was, the dream felt so real…

Maybe it was real. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe when she did it, she was just drowsy and didn't remember him leaving or anything…

"Oh my God!"

She ran and grabbed the school directory. She looked up Robbert's phone number and called it.

"Hello?" a girl asked.

"Hi, is Robbert there?"

"Who is this?"

"Gabriella Montez…."

"HEY ROBBERT! THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE PHONE!"

After a little bit, a guy's voice said "Hello?"

"Robbert?"

"Yeah?"

"It's…Gabriella. Montez."

"Oh, hey!"

"Um, I know this sounds stupid, but did you ever come over to my house and…"

Silence.

"And what?"

"Have sex?"

"With you?"

"I know, it's stupid…"

"Yeah, I mean, don't you remember?"

Gabriella held her breath. "So, it actually happened?"

"I can't believe you don't remember that night!"

"I thought it was a dream…"

"No, you were just really tired. You didn't really know what was going on."

"So, you're the father…Of my baby?"

"Should have brought condoms…"

Gabriella sighed. This couldn't be happening.

"So, do think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Robbert asked.

Gabriella hung up the phone. She couldn't believe it.

"Who were you talking to?" her mother asked, coming into the room.

Gabriella looked at her. "Mom."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have something…."

The phone began to ring. Gabriella picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gabriella, it's me, Troy."

Gabriella almost dropped the phone. "Uh, hi…Troy."

"I was wondering if you're busy tonight?"

"No, not really…"

"Well, do want to come to dinner with me? I mean, since you've been helping me with science."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. Meet me at the Fried Grill. Let's say around eight. Okay?"

"Okay…bye." She hung up.

"What…?"

"Mom. I'm sorry."

Gabriella began to cry.

"I really _did _have sex!"


	10. Apology Note from the author

Hey, everyone. My computer crashed and I can't update my stories anytime soon, but I'll be updating again by this Thursday (this is being sent from a different computer).

~LeiaOrgana57


	11. Chapter 9

_HI! I'M STILL WORKING FROM A DIFFERENT COMPUTER._

Chapter 9

Gabriella knocked on Robbert's door. She didn't want to be there, but she knew what she had to do.

A woman answered the door. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gabriella Montez. Robbert kind of, well, made me...."

"HEY, ROBBERT! THERE'S A GIRL HERE FOR YOU!" The woman walked away. After a while, Robbert came to the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I have every right to be here."

"No you don't."

"YOU MADE ME PREGNANT! I HAVE A LOT OF RIGHTS TO BE HERE!"

"WHAT?! I DID NOT MAKE YOU PREGNANT! WHY WOULD I EVER DO IT WITH YOU?"

Gabriella looked at him. "I talked to you on the phone today. You told me that you made me pregnant."

"No, the only person I talked to on the phone was Gabriella Monpolon."

Gabriella looked at him again. "You must have gotten that mixed up. I called you."

"Well, the reception wasn't very good.... anyways, no, I did not sleep with you."

"Then it really must have been a dream."

"Well, either way, get off of my porch, please."

"Yeah, sure."

Gabriella got into her car and drove away. But something was still bothering her. Why had the tests come up as possitive. Anyway, she called her mother to let her know.

"I'm happy, honey."

"Well, I've gotta go meet Troy, but I'll see you later, okay?"

Gabriella reached the restaurant. She got out of her car and walked in.

She saw Troy. He was sitting with Emmy, who didn't look happy.

"Hi, guys," she said, sitting down.

"Hey," Troy said. Emmy just glared at her.

"Emmy, say hi to Gabriella."

Emmy shook her head. "You know, I'm supposed to be on a date right now."

"With who?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, Bob. He's from my gang. He's a great kisser.

"WHAT? When did you ever kiss him?!"

"Um, none of your business."

"I think it is my business."

Emmy snorted.

"Emmy, you know those guys are just disgusting," Gabriella said.

"NO THEY'RE NOT! I LOVE THEM! ESPECIALLY BOB!" She took out a pack and started shoving it into her mouth.

"What is that?"

"Uh, drugs."

Troy screamed. He jumped up and tried to pull them out of Emmy's hands. She fought back.

"TROY! EMMY!" Gabriella was trying to get them to knock it off.

"Troy, get off!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU STOP DOING THIS STUFF!"

Emmy shoved him off of her and stormed out of the restaurant.

Troy glared after her. "I'd better go and...."

"Go on. I'm fine."

Troy ran after Emmy.

Gabriella's phone went off. She answered it. It was Sharpay.

"So, did you tell your mom. You know, that you're pregnant?"

"Well, I'm actually not. The tests are just kind of screwy."

"WHAT?! SO YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT?"

"No."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah. It is."

"Well, I don't think all of those tests could have been messed up."

Sharpay had a point. "You're right."

"I'd have them checked out."

Gabriella nodded, even though Sharpay couldn't see her.

"I've gotta go," Sharpay said, hanging up.

Gabriella put her phone away.

-

Gabriella sat down on her bed. She had gotten home from the restaurant a couple of hours ago. She had dug up the tests from the garbage.

"GABI!" her mother called. "SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"

Gabriella found Troy crying at her front door.

She asked him what was wrong.

"Emmy is missing."


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What do you mean?"

"She's gone. I can't find her anywhere."

Gabriella hugged him. "It'll be okay."

Troy was hysterical.

"Troy, everything is going to be great. She'll come back."

"No. She won't come back. She ran off with that guy she had a date with. She could be anywhere by now."

Gabriella broke the embrace.

"I never really noticed this, but you have beautiful eyes," Troy said, through his tears.

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you."

Troy looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's nothing you have to worry about."

"I just spilled my guts out to you," Troy said. "Come on."

Gabriella sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Troy stared at her.

"But I didn't do anything! It just, well, happened."

"What are you talking about? You must have done something."

"I didn't!"

Troy began to walk off. 

"Wait, Troy!"

He stopped and turned around. "What?"

"I'm sorry. About everything."

Troy shook his head. "First Emmy's gone bad, now you."

"Troy, I didn't…."

"Look I don't even want to hear it."

"Troy, why are you mad at me?"

"You know why?! Because now you've put even more stress on me! I'm already worried enough about Emmy, I don't need you to make me even more nervous!" He walked away.

Gabriella shut the door. She walked upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed, tears in her eyes.

Why had she told Troy she was pregnant? Robbert told her that she wasn't by him. But, the tests had come up as positive, so Troy would have to know sometime.

She picked up her phone and dialed in a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sharpay. It's Gabriella."

"Oh! Gabriella! How are you?"

"I'm fine…."

"Listen. My aunt is a doctor. She could run a few professional tests on you to see if you're really pregnant. You know, we can't always trust those tests that are sold at stores, so, she's willing to help."

"Really? That'd be great!"

"Yeah! And we're right outside of your house right now."

"What?"

"We decided to come over and surprise you, so, yeah."

"Alright. I'll be done in a second."

Gabriella walked downstairs. "Hey, Mom! I'm going somewhere with Sharpay!"

"That's fine!"

Gabriella ran out to Sharpay's car. She got in.

"Aunt Linda, Gabriella. Gabriella, Aunt Linda."

"Hi, Gabriella."

"Hi."

It was a quiet ride to the doctor's office. Other than Sharpay blabbing on about Troy. When they got there, Gabriella was taken in right away. Linda ran a couple of tests on her.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry to say, but you are pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious."

"But, I…."

"Just deal with it! You did something with someone, okay?" Sharpay yelled.

Gabriella stood up. "Well, thanks." She took out her wallet and through some money and Linda. She walked out.

As she walked into the waiting area, she saw Troy. When he saw her, he got up.

"I figured I'd find you here," he said.

"How?"

"Well, when I was walking home, Sharpay pulled up and told me you were coming here to be tested."

"I'm definitely pregnant."

He nodded.

"But shouldn't you be looking for Emmy?" she asked.

"I cannot find her, Gabriella."

"Don't just give up! You can't! And another thing, why are you here?"

"Because I care about you."

"But I thought you were mad at me."

"Well, I was, but then I realized that I'd lose you, and I don't want that."

Gabriella was surprised when he leaned in close to her. She was even more surprised when she realized he was kissing her.

"Oh, how nice," came a sarcastic voice. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart. They looked in the direction the voice had come from.

It was Emmy.

****

"Emmy! Where have you been?" Troy walked over to her.

"Uh, Bob goes and sees a doctor here, so I'm waiting for him."

"No, you're coming with me."

"No, I'm not. You loser."

"Emmy, don't start with me."

"Troy, go somewhere else."

"No."

Emmy pulled out a cigarette. She lit it.

"MOMMY! THAT GIRL'S SMOKING!" yelled a little kid.

"Get lost, you scum!" Emmy screamed. 

The kid ran away, crying.

"Excuse me," a receptionist said, coming up to them. "Smoking is not allowed in the building."

"Yeah, well, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Could you please go outside with that?"

"No."

"Dear, do not make me pull that out of your hand."

"Oh, I'm so scared!"

The receptionist began to pull on Emmy's cigarette. Emmy pulled back. After a while, the receptionist let go. A bottle came rolling out of Emmy's bag.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" the receptionist yelled. "HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?!" "Uh, yeah."

"You're too young! I'm calling the police."

Emmy got up and ran out the door.

"I am calling the police," the receptionist repeated.

Troy looked around. He saw Bob come out.

"Where's Emmy."

"She ran out of here," Troy said, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, good. I was gonna end it with her anyway."

"What?"

"She's not pretty enough." Bob walked out the door.

Troy kept crying. He could already hear the police sirens from outside. 

He sat down. Gabriella came over and sat down with him.

She didn't know what to say, so she took his hand. "It'll be okay."


	13. Author's Note 2

Hi.

Due to some reviews I have been getting, I have been thinking of discontinuing Naughty and Nice.

If you want it to continue, let me know, and I'll think about continuing it. So far, I don't think that I will continue it, but it is not for sure yet.


	14. Chapter 11

Hey.

I have decided to continue the story. I've gotten some reviews telling me I should continue. So, this chapter is dedicated to those four. Thank you!

Chapter 11

Emmy tired to bite one of the police officers as he dragged her along. She had been caught, which was no surprise since she had been wearing a skintight skirts and high healed boots.

"Do not bite me," the police officer said, still dragging her.

"Then let go of me!"

The police officer put her in the police car. He got into the drivers seat, and he began to drive.

"Wow, you think you're so tough, dragging me to your stupid office where you'll put me in stupid prison!"

The officer ignored her.

She kicked the back of his seat.

"Do not do that."

"Then give me back my cigarettes!"

The police had taken away her cigarettes, her drinks, and her drugs.

"I SAID GIVE THEM BACK TO ME!"

The officer took out his walky-talky. He turned it on and began to talk into it. "I've got a thirteen-year-old girl with me…."

"I'M FOURTEEN!"

"I've got a fourteen-year-old girl with me who is causing me trouble. I may need some backup once I reach the station."

A voice came from the walky-talky. "Alright. We'll get you some backup."

"Thank you." He put his walky-talky away.

Emmy screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. She kicked his seat more, punched the window, and began to jump up and down in her seat.

The officer pulled over. He turned around. "You need to stop right now."

"Let me go!"

The officer sighed. "I can't let you go. I'm sorry."

Emmy began to cry. "Look at me! What have I turned into?"

The officer sighed again. He took out his walky-talky again. "Could you send Amy down here, please?"

Emmy continued to cry, even if she was pretending. She was fake-crying. She just wanted to get let go, so she thought maybe if she cried, the officer would let her out.

She looked out the window. After a while, a purple convertible pulled up. A blond, who looked like she was in her twenties, stepped out. The officer got out of his car. The two of them talked.

After a little bit, the officer opened Emmy's door. "Emmy, this is your new therapist, Amy."

****

"What?!"

Gabriella sat up on her bed. Troy had been up all night, talking to the police.

"You think a therapist will help?!"

Gabriella slowly stood up. She walked over to him. She put her hand on his arm.

"Well, thank you for not doing that. But, do you really think that a therapist will do it?"

Troy listened.

"So, she'll be able to come back to school?"

Gabriella felt tears in her eyes. She felt really bad for Emmy.

"Okay." He put his hand over the phone. "Do you mind if they drop Emmy off here?"

"No, she can come."

"Yeah, that'd be great. We're at 3458 Randall Road. Okay, thank you." Troy hung up.

"So, what're they going to do?"

"Emmy's not going to be put in Juvenile. She can come to school, but she has to see her new therapist every day."

"Oh. Well, hopefully this choice will be best for Emmy."

After a little bit, the police came. They had Emmy and her therapist Amy.

"Thank you," Troy said.

"No problem." The police left, leaving a torn apart Emmy and a smiling Amy.

"You must be Amy," Troy said. "I'm Troy, Emmy's cousin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Amy. Go home." Emmy did not look happy.

"No, silly. We should talk before I leave." Amy looked at Gabriella. "Do you mind if Emmy and I could have some privacy?"

"Just go up stairs and take a left."

"Thank you. Come on, Emmy."

The two girls went upstairs.

Before Gabriella or Troy could say anything, the doorbell rang. Gabriella went to answer it. It was Sharpay and her brother, Ryan.

"Hi, Gabriella! Oh, Troy! I didn't know you were here!"

"Did you come over to tell me that your aunt made a mistake and that I'm really not pregnant?"

"No. But, I did come here because Ryan wants to help you through all of this. You know, you being pregnant and all."

Ryan nodded.

"Thanks, but I'm sure that I can get though it."

"Yeah, and I'm here for her," Troy said, walking over to them. He put his arm around Gabriella.

"Oh, well, okay. I mean, I hope you stop having those dreams about Robbert."

"What?" Troy looked confused.

"Well, you know, she's been dreaming about her and Robbert."

"That was one time, Sharpay."

"So you admit it," Troy said.

"Troy, I didn't…."

He backed away from her. "So, is he how you got pregnant?"

"No, it was Ryan!" Sharpay said.

"What?!" Gabriella and Troy said at the same time.

"Tell them, Ryan!"

Ryan reluctantly stepped up. "I mean, don't you remember?"

"NO! I never did anything!"

"You know what, I think I've heard enough." Troy went upstairs.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and Ryan. "You liars!"

"We are not liars! It's true!" Sharpay shoved Ryan over to Gabriella.

Ryan looked down at her. "Gabriella, it's true."

"No, because I don't remember it."

"Well, it happened. Okay?"

Gabriella had tears in her eyes. She looked from Sharpay to Ryan. She ran upstairs.

"Good work, Ryan. Soon, Troy will realize that I was meant to be with him."

"Do you really think it's necessary to make Gabriella think she's pregnant?"

"It's very necessary."

Ryan looked at her. "I'll be out in the car."

Sharpay watched him walk out. She smiled. "Troypay. It definitely works."


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Troy, I don't remember doing anything with him."

"Well, he said that you did."

"Okay, this is good. We're getting our feelings out."

Amy, Emmy, Troy, and Gabriella were all in Gabriella's room.

"Uh, hello! You're my therapist, not theirs," Emmy said, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Emmy, you're right." Amy got up. "I think that you two should work this out by yourselves."

"I've already taken care of it," Troy said, looking at Gabriella. "You can go with Ryan since you have such a great time with him."

"Troy!"

"Just don't talk to me!"

"Troy, I think that you should listen to Gabriella," Amy said. "She needs you. Especially if she's pregnant."

"You said that we should do this on our own," Troy said. "So we are."

"Can we just hurry this up?" Emmy asked, putting her feet up on the bed.

"Some things can't be hurried," Amy said.

"Fine, then leave," Gabriella said to Troy, opening the bedroom door. To her surprise, Sharpay was right outside.

"What are you doing?"

"Troy, how about I give you a ride home?" Sharpay suggested, ignoring Gabriella.

"Sharpay, not now," Troy said.

"Can you people leave?!" Emmy asked.

Ryan came up. "Uh, Gabriella…."

"I thought you were in the car!" Sharpay said, shoving him.

"I don't think this is right…."

Sharpay shoved her fist into his mouth and knocked him over.

Gabriella walked out to him. She helped him up. "That's alright, Troy. I have Ryan."

"Yeah? Well, I have Sharpay," Troy said, pulling Sharpay over to him. "And we're actually going to be responsible."

Gabriella shook her head. "Get out of my house!"

"No problem!"

"Gabriella, I have to tell you something," Ryan said.

"Not now!"

"Well, this has been interesting," Amy said. "Emmy, I'll meet with you tomorrow. Troy, make sure she doesn't have any way that she can get cigarettes or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Troy said.

"It was nice meeting you all. Goodbye." She walked out of the room and left.

"Well, Ryan and I have to go," Sharpay said. She smiled at Troy. "I'll see you tomorrow. Come on, Ryan."

Ryan looked at Gabriella. "I-"

"RYAN!"

Ryan quickly followed Sharpay out of the house.

"Can we leave this dump?" Emmy asked.

"Certainly," Troy said.

"Good, then I won't have to see you anymore," Gabriella said.

Troy glared at her. "Come on, Emmy."

The two left. Gabriella was alone.

She went over and sat down on her bed. She had lost Troy. She began to cry.

"Gabriella, is everything okay?" her mother asked, coming in.

"Yeah, Mom, everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Can I just be alone, please?"

"Okay."

Gabriella sobbed. Nothing could be worse than this.

****

Gabriella walked into school. Everybody was looking at her. Evidently the word had gotten out that she was pregnant.

As she reached her locker, Sharpay came up to her. "Hi."

"Hi."

"So, are you okay?"

"No."

"Why not? Because you lost Troy and you're pregnant?"

Gabriella ignored her.

"Well, good luck with everything."

Sharpay strutted off.

Gabriella took out her Algebra book.

"Uh, Gabriella."

She turned around to see Ryan.

"Hi."

"I need to tell you something."

Gabriella looked at him.

"You're not pregnant."

"What?"

"Sharpay wanted you to think that you were to pull you away from Troy."

"But, the tests….."

"Sharpay told me that the first test you used had a recall, but she did something to the others before you used them to make them positive."

"Your aunt….."

"Sharpay paid her to say the tests were positive."

"You said…."

"She begged me to play along with it. But then I realized how hurt you were."

"So, I'm not pregnant?"

"No."

Gabriella smiled. "This is great!"

Ryan nodded.

"Thank you for telling me!"

"No problem."

"I've gotta go tell Troy!"

Gabriella ran as fast as she could to Troy's locker. "TROY!"

He turned to see her.

"I'm not pregnant!"

"What?"

"Sharpay was lying about it! It's not true!"

"Excuse me," Sharpay said, coming up to them. "I did not lie."

"Ryan just told me."

"I didn't lie! Troy, who are you going to believe? Me or her?"

Troy looked from Sharpay to Gabriella. "Come on, Sharpay. Let's go."

Troy and Sharpay left Gabriella standing alone. She sighed. It was too late. Troy had moved on.

****

"Hi, Bob," Emmy said, coming up to him.

"Uh, hi."

"I'm sorry I left your doctor's office. I mean, I had to try and get away, so…."

"Emmy, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

Emmy stared at him. "WHAT?!"

"You aren't pretty enough and I want nothing to do with you."

Emmy stared at him.

"I hope you understand."

Emmy kicked him in the shin.

"OW!!"

"That's what'll happen when you mess with me!"

Emmy began to walk down the hallway, but she was stopped by her old friend, Nell.

"Hi, Emmy! It's been a while."

"Get lost, Nell. You're not my friend anymore."

"But, I'd really like to be your friend again. I want to help you."

"Get lost!"

"But…."

"EVERYONE! THIS GIRL HERE, NELL, HAS COOTIES! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Everybody began to laugh at Nell.

"That'll teach you to stay away from me."

Emmy left a crushed, crying Nell.

As Emmy continued on, she noticed people trying to get out of her way. They were scared of her. She could care less.

She reached into her pocket to retrieve her drugs, but then she realized that they weren't there.

She was mad. It was all that stupid Amy's fault.

Emmy kept on walking. She bumped into Gabriella.

"Move it!"

"Emmy, I will not be spoken to that way!"

"I believe you just were! And besides, why are your eyes all red?"

"Because your cousin is a jerk!" "Wow, I could give a crap less."

She passed Gabriella. She couldn't be caught hanging out with a loser like her. Even though nobody else would hang out with her.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gabriella wiped her eyes as she walked into her Algebra class. She had more important things to worry about, like her work.

She walked over to her friend, Taylor McKessie. She sat down next to her.

"Hey," Taylor said, reading a book.

"Hi."

"So, anything new? I mean, we haven't really talked a lot since you've been hanging out with Sharpay."

"Taylor, I'm sorry. A lot has been going on."

"Well, of course, I wouldn't know about them."

"Taylor, just take my word for it."

Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Gabriella took out a notebook. She started to write down random words.

"Alright, class," their teacher said, coming in.

Gabriella put her notebook away. She took out her calculator.

"Today we will be learning about the square roots of numbers. Now, who can…."

"Excuse me?"

The teacher turned towards the door. It was Chad Danforth.

"Yes, Chad, what do you want?"

"I need Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella stood up. She followed Chad out of the room. "What do you need me for?"

"Don't ask me. I was just told to come get you."

She followed him into the gym. He opened the door to the boys' locker room.

"I am not going in there."

"You have no choice."

Gabriella reluctantly followed Chad into the room. He led her to the Coach's room. Troy was in there already.

"Thanks, Danforth," Coach Bolton said.

Gabriella took a seat next to Troy. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is you've been making my star player, also known as my son, miss practice for some Science Club."

"It's his own choice, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella said, trying to defend himself.

"Well, you've been no help," Mr. Bolton said.

Gabriella looked at Troy. He looked back at her.

"Dad, what would you rather have me do? Go to Science Club, or go make a girl pregnant."

"What?!"

"Troy, I am not pregnant. I told you."

"Gabriella, I don't know what I can believe anymore."

"You made her pregnant?!"

"No, Dad, I didn't. _I'm _responsible."

"You're pregnant, though?"

"No, Mr. Bolton, I am not. I thought I was, but I'm not."

Troy shook his head. "Dad, just get to the point of why you brought us here."

"Well, for one thing, I am going to give her a detention."

"What? I didn't do anything! Why do I deserve a detention?"

"You're helping Troy miss practice!"

"Dad, it's my fault…."

"Troy, nonsense. Although, you are really close to being kicked off the team."

Troy sighed.

"I think this isn't necessary," Gabriella said, standing up.

"Sit down!"

Gabriella sat down, crossing her arms. "Now, Gabriella, you will serve a day of detention. I also expect you to apologize to my son."

"For what?" Gabriella was not happy.

"For getting him very close to being kicked off the team."

Gabriella sighed. "I'm sorry, Troy. I'm sorry that we ever met!"

With that, she bolted out of the room.

"Thanks a lot, Dad."

"Troy, I thought you and her weren't talking to each other."

"That doesn't mean I don't care about her. So, we're going through a rough patch. That happens."

"Well, either way, she's still getting a detention."

"Then I'm going to be there with her."

"What?"

"If she has to go to detention, I'm going, too."

"Why? I mean, what good will it do?"

"Dad, I made a mistake. Now, Gabriella's mad at me."

"Maybe it's for the best."

Troy glared at his father.

"Hey, man," Chad said, coming into the office. "I don't know what you did to set her off, but she was so mad coming out of here! Man, she pushed me down! That ain't cool!"

Troy stared at him. "How hard did she push you down?"

"Well, it was more of a shove, but it still hurt…. On the inside."

Troy rolled his eyes.

"You boys had better get back to class," Coach Bolton said, putting his feet up on his desk. "Troy, I expect to see you at practice today."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Since I'm obviously not invited to Science Club anymore."

Troy and Chad walked out of the gym.

"Dude, you really need to start showing up for practice."

"I just said I'm coming today!"

"I know, but still. You're letting the team down."

"Yeah, I seem to be letting a lot of people down. Especially Gabriella."

"If you still like her, why are you going out with Sharpay?"

"Gabriella took Ryan, and I wasn't thinking. I just grabbed Sharpay to make Gabriella jealous, I suppose."

"Nice going."

"Chad, you could be supportive."

"Dude, I can't really be on your side on this one….."

"Man, I thought she was pregnant! What was I supposed to do? Just say it was okay?"

"You probably should have stood by her."

"Since when are you all sensitive and thinking about others' feelings?"

"I can do what I want. It's a free country. I mean, isn't it? New Mexico is apart of the United States, right?"

"Yeah."

"The United States is a free country, I think. Or isn't it?"

"Dude, are you that stupid?"

"I sleep in History, okay. But either way, you need to apologize to Gabriella. Some way."

"I don't know how."

"Neither do I. Se ya."

Chad left Troy. Just as he was about to go back to class, Troy noticed Emmy walking down the hall.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Uh, going to the bathroom. Why?"

"Why are you going to the bathroom?"

"Why are you standing around like an idiot?"

"Emmy, don't call me an idiot."

"Sometimes you have to face the truth, buddy."

"Emmy. Do not tell me you are cutting class to go smoke."

"I DON'T HAVE ANY CIGARETTES! AMY TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Well, that's good."

"No, it's not. I can hardly get through one class, that's how much I need it!"

"It's good that you're learning to go without all of that stuff."

Emmy sighed. "You're a frickin moron."

"Emmy….."

Emmy shoved him. "Now, I need to use the bathroom."

A voice on the intercom came over the hallways. "Emmy Bolton, could you please come to the principal's office? Emmy Bolton."

Emmy stomped her foot. "Guess I'm not going to the bathroom."

****

"So, you're saying that my parents left the house? Like, there's nothing there?"

"Neighbors have said that after you left, a moving truck came. They packed quickly, and the house in abandoned."

Emmy kicked the principal's desk. "What a bunch of idiots."

"One of your neighbors said that they went up to talk to them. The reason they left is because….. Of you."

"Wow, what a frickin stupid excuse."

"They said they were ashamed of you and couldn't live with you anymore. They just gave up."

Emmy snorted. "There's a shock."

"Emmy, you must take this seriously…."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because! If my own parents gave up on me, just because I changed, I don't think that I should give them the mercy of taking them seriously."

The principal nodded. "I understand."

"No, you don't. Nobody does."

"Emmy, I want to help…."

"That's what everybody says. They all say they want to help me. But what help can I get? My own parents can't even help me."

"Emmy…."

"Just shut up, okay?"

"Well, Emmy, I called your therapist…"

"WHAT?!"

"Troy gave me her number, and after I found out about this, I thought that maybe you should miss class to talk to her, and….."

"Hey, Emmy!" said a squeal from behind. Emmy turned around to see Amy. 

"Oh, God." Emmy was not happy to see Amy.

"Hey, I heard about your parents. Do you want to come with me and discuss it over the art of puppetry?" She took out a dog hand puppet and a horse hand puppet.

Emmy turned to the principal. "I just got ditched by my parents, and now I'm going to go play with frickin hand puppets!"


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Troy sighed as he waited by Gabriella's locker. He had to apologize to her sometime. The sooner, the better.

When Gabriella came, she didn't even look at him.

"Hi," he said.

She ignored him.

"Listen, I am really sorry about…."

"Troy, sometimes apologies aren't enough." She turned to him. "You really hurt me."

"Well, the only reason I took Sharpay is because you took Ryan."

"I took him because you kept yelling at me! I can't have a relationship with someone who's always mad and screaming."

"I am not always mad. And I'm not always screaming."

Gabriella opened her locker. "Whatever you say."

"Gabriella…."

"Oh, and for your information, you didn't hurt me because you took Sharpay. You hurt me because you wouldn't listen to me and you weren't there for me. I needed someone who would understand. You definitely weren't that someone."

"I don't know what I can do to make this up to you."

"Neither do I. In fact, I don't think you can make it up to me."

"There has to be some way."

Gabriella looked him in the eyes. "Do you love me?"

"What?"

"I said, do you love me? Or, am I just some little petty crush you have? Or, on top of that, am I just a friend to you?"

"Gabriella, love is a really strong word…."

"I know."

"But no other option is suitable. You're not a petty crush, you're not just a friend…." He looked at her. "Do _you_ love _me_?"

"I don't know Troy. Love is a strong word." She smiled at him. "You could say I am _falling _in love with you."

Troy looked at her.

"I'm still mad at you, but I can't control my feelings…."

Troy smiled. "How mad are you?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Not very…. You are sincerely sorry, so I have half-forgiven you."

"I'll make the other half up to you. I promise."

Gabriella moved closer toward him. They both leaned in close to each other.

"OH, TROY!"

Troy and Gabriella stepped apart.

"Hey, Sharpay."

"Troy, what are you doing over here? I thought you were going to come by my locker. You know, to decide what we're going to wear to the dance."

"What dance?" Gabriella asked.

"You haven't heard? The Royalty Dance, of course."

Troy sighed. "Sharpay, I may have changed my mind…."

"About what?"

"Going with you."

"But, this morning…."

"Yeah, but…."

"Troy will definitely be there…. With you," Gabriella said.

Troy looked at her.

"So, I'm guessing you two will be dressed as a prince and princess, right?"

"No, we're dressing like a king and a queen," Sharpay said, slightly offended.

"Oh, that's nice. I don't know what I'm going to wear…."

"Just wear something really ratty."

"Why?"

Sharpay took out a list from her pocket. "You're on the peasant list."

Gabriella looked at the list. There were the King and Queen, Prince and Princess, the Royal servants, the peasants, etc."

"Who mad this list?"

"The school, duh. That's why Troy and I should go together. We're the King and Queen."

Troy looked at Sharpay. "Well, you get a head start, and I'll meet you at your locker.

"Okay! Bye!" Sharpay walked off.

"Why'd you tell her I was going to go with her?"

"You already said that you were. Besides, you two _are _going out."

"Yeah, but…."

"Troy, the last thing I need is Sharpay on my back because you asked me to the dance. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm a peasant. I'm not worthy."

"Don't say that."

Gabriella gazed at him. "Well, I'd better go." She walked away.

Troy smiled to himself.

"Troy!" came a familiar voice. He turned around to see Amy.

"Hi, Amy."

"I am so sorry to hear about your aunt and uncle."

"What?"

"Your aunt and uncle. You know, the ones who just left this morning."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your aunt and uncle. Emmy's parents."

"They left?"

"Yes. They left the house and everything."

"Where's Emmy?"

"I've been doing work with her. She just went to the bathroom."

"How could they just leave like that?"

"They didn't want to put up with your cousin anymore."

Troy shook his head. "Do you think I could talk to Emmy?"

"Come with me."

Troy followed Amy to a room where two chairs were set up. Amy got a third chair out. After a while, Emmy came back.

"Emmy, your cousin, Troy is here."

Emmy crossed her arms. "Really? Because I couldn't see him!" she said sarcastically.

"Emmy, I heard about…."

"My dumb parents? Yeah, that's great."

"Emmy, don't start with me. Your parents just left. Don't you care?" "They didn't care about me, I don't care what they do."

"Emmy…."

"No, Troy! For once, listen to me! I understand that my life is screwed up! I understand that nobody loves my! I understand that I can never be good enough for you! But, you know what?! I don't care! I don't care about what you think about me! I don't care what others think about me, either! So, there!"

Troy felt tears in his eyes. "When did you ever get the impression that you're never good enough for me? Why do you think I don't love you?"

Emmy looked at him. "You are always disappointed in me."

"No, I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE! JUST ADMIT IT, TROY! YOU ALWAYS EXPECT MORE FROM ME!"

"Emmy…."

"Don't tell me that it's not true!"

"Emmy, it's good that you're getting out your feelings," Amy commented.

Troy looked Emmy in the eyes. "Is this how you really feel."

She nodded, trying to hide her tears. Troy stood up and hugged her. She didn't hug back, but she didn't stop him.

"Emmy, I'm sorry that you fell that way. I didn't know…."

"That's because you don't pay attention."

Troy stepped back and looked at her. "I love you, Emmy. You should know that."

Emmy looked back at him. "I can't say the same at the moment. I swore on an oath to my gang that I would never love anybody except them. Besides, why should I love you? You've never been there for me."

"Yes, I have."

"Well, you haven't for a long time!"

Troy wiped his eyes. "You're right. All I've been doing is yelling at you."

Emmy looked at him again. "Your yelling hasn't helped me."

He nodded, understanding her side of the story.

A knock came from the door. The principal came in.

"Mr. Bolton. Ms. Montez has requested your presence. Hurry."

Troy told Emmy he loved her once more, and then followed the principal.

"What's up?"

"Ms. Montez has had an accident."

"Is it bad?"

"Let's just say she may take time to recover."

Troy followed, not knowing what was wrong.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gabriella closed her eyes as she lay in the nurse's office. The pain was unbearable.

"Ms. Montez, you have a visitor."

Gabriella groaned as a sign to let the visitor in. She was happy to see Troy.

"Hey, what happened?"

"I got beat up."

"By who?"

"A bunch of people."

"Why did they do it?"

"I don't know. I was walking to class when this group of people just came up and started hitting me and punching me and…"

Troy put his hand on her head. "Did they break anything?"

"I think my left arm is broken. And I think my right leg is, too."

Troy stroked her hair. "I'm sorry."

Gabriella smiled. "Hey. It wasn't your fault."

Troy gazed into her eyes.

"My mom's coming over and taking me to the hospital."

"I'll come with."

"No. You have to stay here."

"I'd rather be with you."

"Me, too. But I have to go with my mom. You have to stay here, at school. Alright?"

Troy nodded.

Gabriella smiled at him.

"But, you didn't recognize any of the people who beat you up?"

Gabriella thought. "Chad was cheering them on…and I think Sharpay was standing off to the side. Oh, and I believe your dad was there."

"WHAT?!"

"He wasn't hurting me, but he was standing there. Just watching."

Troy felt anger grow inside of him.

"It's fine, Troy."

"No. It's not."

"Troy, that was probably my detention or something."

Troy got up. "I have to go."

"Where?"

Troy was so angry that he stormed out of the room, leaving Gabriella.

****

"Why did you let those kids beat up Gabriella?" "Huh? Oh, right. I thought it might do her some good. I mean, I didn't think they were going to do it that hard, but…"

"She's in the nurse's office. She has to go to the hospital! Because of you!"

"Troy…"

"Just be quiet!"

"Listen to me. That girl is trouble. Do you know how close you are to being kicked of the team?"

"I don't care about the team! I care about Gabriella!"

"Troy, you are not getting kicked off the team just because of some girl who has made you like science and stuff."

"It was my decision!"

Coach Bolton put his hand on his chin. "You need to think about your future."

Troy shook his head. "Why not think about right now?"

Coach Bolton stood up. "I think you'd better be getting back to class."

"Gladly." Troy stood up and stormed out of the gym. Instead of going to class, though, he went back to the nurse's office. Gabriella was still there.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Maybe I deserved this."

"No. You didn't."

"Ms. Montez, your mother is here. Mr. Bolton, would you mind helping her come out?"

Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her out of the office.

"Sweetie! Are you okay?" Her mother came running up to them.

"Well, I'm hurt. On the inside and out."

"Oh, my darling! Troy, would you mind bringing her out to my car?"

"No problem."

The three of them went out to the parking lot. Troy put Gabriella in the car.

"Thank you," she said, her arms around him.

"You're welcome," he said, his arms around her.

Gabriella kissed his cheek. "I think you've made up the other half."

Troy smiled. "Alright." He leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed him back.

Troy reluctantly pulled away. "I'll see you later."

"Okay."

He shut the door and watched as the car pulled out. He went back into school. He had a lot of things to take care of. Beginning with Chad.

****

"Dude, I'm sorry. She was totally taking you over. It wasn't cool."

"It wasn't cool what you did!"

"Hey, man, be cool."

"How can I be cool after what you did?"

"I'll apologize."

"Sometimes…apologies aren't enough."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let her turn you into a nerd?"

"Chad, just go. I can't talk to you anymore."

"Wow. Whatever."

Chad left Troy in the locker rooms. After a while, Troy also exited. On his way out of the gym, he bumped into Sharpay.

"Why didn't you stop the kids who were beating up Gabriella?"

"Excuse me?"

"She said you were there when she got hurt."

"Well, I tried, but, they wouldn't listen. Besides, maybe it's for the best. She was kind of getting between us…"

"WHAT?! That gives you no reason to just stand around."

Sharpay sighed. "Fine. Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna go talk to her!"

"I'm not saying you have to. I'm saying you should."

"Fine, then I won't. It's not like I was the one actually hitting her."

"You're right, but you should have done something to stop them. But all you did was stand there."

"Troy, why Gabriella? What do you see in her? I mean, _we _are going out."

"No, we're not."

"What?"

"Sharpay, I'm sorry, but I used you. Okay? We're not going out."

Sharpay looked at him. "So, this was all a trick?"

"I just grabbed you because I was mad at Gabriella, okay?"

"See! This is exactly why I didn't do anything! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER! GABRIELLA NEEDS TO GET OUT OF THE PICTURE! OKAY?!"

She stormed off down the hallway. Troy stood there, looking at his watch. School was about to end, and he needed to make a trip to the hospital.


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Gabriella, you have a visitor."

Gabriella sat up. She couldn't stand the pain that ran through her body.

Troy walked in. He threw his backpack down and walked over to her.

"How are you doing?"

"Not very well. The pain is indescribable. And it's not in a good way."

"Well, I've been thinking of telling on my dad….."

"Troy, you can't! He'll get fired."

"He deserves it."

Gabriella sighed. "That may be true, but… that doesn't give you the right to do it."

"Gabriella, I know what I'm doing. You have to trust me. Okay?"

Gabriella looked at him. "I trust you."

He took her hands in his. "How long until you can go back to school?"

"I don't know. I don't think any time soon."

A knock came from the door. "Gabriella, you have another visitor."

"Okay."

The door opened to reveal Chad. He walked in.

"Uh, hi."

"Hi, Chad."

"I just came to apologize. Gabriella, I'm sorry for cheering those people on. I shouldn't have."

Gabriella nodded. "I forgive you, Chad. I understand you have a reputation."

Chad sat down on the side of her bed that Troy wasn't on.

"Chad, I appreciate it," Troy said. "Thanks for listening."

Another knock came from the door. "Gabriella, you have another---- aaaggghhh!" 

The door opened and Sharpay came in. "Gosh, the service here is horrible. That lady out there takes so long just to get you into a room. But either way, Gabriella, I came to see you."

Gabriella half-smiled.

"Okay, so, I guess I'm sorry for just standing around. I was an idiot, I'll admit that. As your friend, I should have helped you."

"I thought I was your semi-friend."

Sharpay smiled. "You've been a true friend to me. But I have not returned that favor."

"Well, you have been good to me. You know, some of the time."

"Yeah, well, overall, I am so sorry. Could you tell me how I could make it up?"

"Your apology will work fine."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you want to take a seat? Troy, could you bring that chair over?"

"Well, I suppose I could stay for a little bit."

Sharpay sat down in the chair. After she sat down, another knock came from the door. Coach Bolton stormed in.

"Thank you, Ms. Montez, for getting me fired."

The four of them looked at him.

"Mr. Bolton, I didn't tell anybody."

"Well, somebody did. Now, I'm fired."

"No offense, Dad, but you deserve it."

"Troy, we're leaving. And you are never coming back here again. In fact, you are never seeing Ms. Montez again."

"What?!"

"This is her fault. We are leaving. Let's go."

"Dad, I am not going with you."

"Troy, if you are not out of this room in a minute, I am going to do….. Something."

Troy looked at Gabriella. "I am not going to leave you."

"Troy, I appreciate it, but…. You need to go with your dad."

Troy kneeled down next to her. "You need me."

"I think I can manage."

"Troy, get over here!"

Troy looked at Gabriella. "I love you."

Gabriella smiled. "Love is a strong word."

Troy smiled back. "I know."

Gabriella gazed into his eyes. "I love you, too."

"Well, that could turn out in an issue," Coach Bolton said, grabbing Troy, "since I'm not letting you two near each other."

Troy tried to loosen his dad's grip, but it was no use. Coach Bolton dragged him out of the room. Troy managed one more phrase to Chad and Sharpay: "Take care of her."

Chad stood up. "So, Gabriella, would you like some entertainment?"

"Wow, that's what a TV is for," Sharpay said, picking up the remote to the TV in the room.

"No, no, no, and no," Chad said, taking the remote from Sharpay. "We're going to do this the old-fashioned way."

Gabriella looked at them. "This should be interesting."

Sharpay stood up. "Do you want me to act out something? Maybe from one of my past parts in all of the musicals I've been in!"

"Sure."

"No way! How about I shoot some hoops?" Chad insisted.

"There are no hoops in here!"

"So?"

"Guys, on the other hand, I think I'm fine. I don't need an entertainment."

Sharpay pouted. "But I was going to sing."

Chad smiled. "Ha, ha."

"Shut up, stupid!"

"Guys! I think I need some rest."

"Oh, goodie! Now I can leave." Sharpay grabbed her bag and blew kisses. Then, she left.

"Well, I'll see you later, Gabriella." Chad followed Sharpay out.

Gabriella looked out her window. She felt tears in her eyes.

Now, she needed Troy more than ever.

****

Emmy rolled her eyes as she sat with Troy and his parents at the dinner table. She had no choice but to stay with them since her parents had moved.

"So, Emmy, are you excited to be spending time with us?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"No."

Troy looked at Emmy. "Come on, Em, you used to always love coming here."

Emmy stabbed her food with her fork.

"So," Mrs. Bolton said, changing the subject, "how was school today?"

"Stupid as usual," Emmy said.

"Well, something interesting happened today," Troy said, eyeing his father. "Gabriella got beat up."

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah. It is. And guess who lost his job over it?"

Mrs. Bolton shrugged.

Troy looked down at his plate. "Dad."

"WHAT?!"

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? But that girl is trouble."

"What did you do?"

"I…. Supervised."

"You supervised kids beating a girl up?!"

"Well, either way, somebody told on me. So now I'm fired. And that person who told on me had better hope I don't find out who they are. But, I know it wasn't you two. You are loyal to me. I mean, as your father and uncle, of course."

Emmy looked at him. "Well, actually, that's funny. Because I'm the one who told."


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Emmy, I'm sorry how my dad blew up like that," Troy said, pulling up to a mansion.

"Well, I kinda figured he would. I mean, his own niece telling on him. And even more, getting him fired." Emmy looked up at the mansion. "Where are we?"

"Well, I would've brought you to Gabriella's house, but she's not available. Chad….. Just no. So, this is Sharpay's house."

"WHAT?!" Emmy kicked his seat. "I do not want to stay with a diva!"

"Em, you know you can't stay at my house. My dad won't allow it after he found out that you got him fired."

"I don't want to be stuck with some frickin blond who wears pink."

"Emmy, there is nothing wrong with blonds. Besides, you used to wear pink."

"That's before I found my true look." She patted her leather boots.

"Emmy, you'll have nowhere else to go if you don't stay here."

"Fine." Emmy reluctantly got out of the car.

Troy followed her to the door. He rang the doorbell. Ryan answered.

"Oh, hello Troy. What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Ryan, could I…."

"Is that Troy?!" Sharpay came downstairs. She shoved Ryan out of the way. "Hi, Troy. Oh, and Emmy."

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" Troy asked.

"Anything."

"Could Emmy stay with you for a while?"

Sharpay's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"She has nowhere else to go."

"But, she's scary."

Emmy smiled. "Boo."

"See?! She is so scary!"

"Sharpay, could you please just do this?"

"Why should I? I've already completed a favor for you. I kept Gabriella company after you got dragged away from your dad! Besides, you love her and not me."

"Oh, cry me a river," Emmy said.

"You stay out of this!" Sharpay yelled.

"Sharpay. I'm sorry. I appreciate that you took care of Gabriella, but now I need you to take care of Emmy."

"But she smokes!" "Well, I got my frickin cigarettes taken away from me, so, I guess it's your lucky day." Emmy gave a fake smile.

"Well, fine. But you sleep in the basement." Sharpay grabbed Emmy and dragged her into the house.

"Bye, Emmy. Thank you, Sharpay."

"Yeah, yeah." Sharpay shut the door in Troy's face. She turned to Emmy. "So, do you want me to show you your cage, I mean room?"

"Ha, ha, funny," Emmy said sarcastically.

"Kitten, Ducky, I need you to do me a….. agghh! What is that?!"

"This is Emmy. Emmy, this is my mother."

"Hey." Emmy gave Mrs. Evans the piece sign.

"What is she doing here?"

"She has to stay with us."

"Why?"

"Because her parents left her."

"Well, I can't say I don't blame them. But, anyway, we're not a charity."

"Well, whatever. She's going in the basement, so I don't see how it could result in an issue."

Mrs. Evans looked at Emmy. "Fine."

"Guys, come on. Her parents just left her. You should be a little nicer." Ryan stepped into the conversation.

"Shut up, Ryan," Sharpay said.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think I'd like to see where my cage is located…. I mean room." Emmy grabbed Sharpay's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Stupid Gabriella," Sharpay muttered as she led Emmy to where she would be staying.

"Well, I already know that she's stupid, but why do you think so?" Emmy asked.

"Because! No matter what, she still gets Troy! I even hired all of those kids to beat her up!" "It was you?"

"Uh, yeah! I mean, I even invited Troy's dad to come. But Troy still loves Gabriella."

"Wow. You're stupid."

"Why?"

"Because now I can tell Troy that you were the one who planned for Gabriella to get hurt."

"Oh my God, you wouldn't!"

"I could. I mean, if you don't treat me with respect…."

"Do you want a room on the third story?"

"I would love one on the third story!"

Sharpay groaned as she led Emmy up to her new room.

"On second thought…."

"WHAT?!"

Emmy smiled. "I want your room."

****

Gabriella smiled as she heard children laughing outside of her room. At least somebody was having a good time.

A knock came from her door. She managed to say "Come in!"

A little girl with red hair came in. She looked about five. She had a hospital dress on.

"HI!" she screamed running over to Gabriella.

"Hi, sweetie. Where are you from?"

"I got hurt," she said, climbing onto Gabriella's bed.

"Me too."

"My parents no love me. They push me down stairs."

Gabriella looked at her. "Is that how you got hurt?"

"Yes. My mommy and daddy got taken away."

Gabriella felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry, honey."

"I need hug."

Gabriella stretched out her hands. The girl came over and put her tiny arms around Gabriella.

"Olivia!" A nurse came into the room. "I am sorry. She must've gotten away."

"It's okay," Gabriella said.

The nurse picked Olivia up. "Come on, let's go back to your room."

"Bye, bye!" Olivia called.

"Bye."

After the nurse took Olivia with her, Gabriella felt thankful. She realized that some kids have it harder than her. She felt more tears rolling down her cheeks.

She took out a notebook from under her pillow. It was the notebook she had used before for writing down random words. She opened it and looked at what she had written.

She began to turn the words into sentences. She let out all of her emotions.

After a while, she put the notebook away. She felt calm and relaxed for once.

A knock came from the door. Troy walked in.

"What are you doing here? Won't your dad get mad?" "He doesn't know."

"Well, what if he finds out?"

"I don't think he'll be too mad, considering he's livid with Emmy."

"What do you mean?"

"Emmy was the one who told on him about not doing anything when you got injured."

"Oh."

"So, I just dropped her off at Sharpay's house. My father won't let her stay with us."

"I hope she and Sharpay can cope with each other."

"Yeah, well, neither one of them seemed happy about it."

Gabriella smiled.

"But, anyways, are you feeling better?"

"A little. I understand that some people have it worse than me."

Troy nodded.

"I think I may be able to go back to school pretty soon. I mean, of course I'll have to have a wheelchair and stuff, but at least I'll be back."

Troy stroked her hair. "I got you something."

"What? No, don't buy me things."

"It's the other half that I have to make up."

"You already made up for it."

"Well, I still got this for you." He took out a little jewelry box. He handed it to her.

She took it. "Troy, I appreciate the offer, but I can't accept this."

"Just open it."

Gabriella slowly opened the box. She smiled as she looked at the necklace that lay inside. It was a 'T' necklace.

"T for Troy?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I was going to get you a 'G', but they were all out, so I got you a 'T'."

"It's great." She looked at him. "I love it."

He looked back at her. "I'm glad."

Gabriella leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"But, I've been thinking a little. It's not really fair what you did to Sharpay."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you, Wildcat, but you shouldn't have just left Sharpay like that." She gave him the necklace back. "I think she's the one who deserves you."

"Look, I know I made a mistake, but you have to listen…."

"Troy, if you truly love me, you'll leave me. I don't want to do this. But I have to."

"You want me to get together with Sharpay?"

"She doesn't deserve the pain…."

"You don't deserve this pain. And if she would have stepped up, maybe you wouldn't have it…."

"The pain of the heart is very severe! And she doesn't deserve it."

Troy looked at her. "But, I don't love her."

"That's why you have to stop seeing me. Other than what your dad will do to you, Sharpay deserves better. She's my friend. No matter what."

Troy held the necklace tightly. "If this is what you want, then I'll follow through with it. But I still love you."

"I love you too. But, we're going to have to move on."

Troy leaned in to kiss her, but she shielded him. "I think you should go."

Troy got up and left. Gabriella looked at the empty jewelry case he had left. She knew she had done the right thing.


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"There. Is this good enough for you?"

"I don't know. It's still too pink."

Sharpay sighed. Emmy had already taken over her room enough with black. What she wouldn't do for Troy's love.

"I covered up most of the pink, Emmy."

"It's still too pink!"

"Well, too bad. You're going to have to put up with it!"

"I don't like pink."

"I don't give a crap! You're going to either stay and like it, or move to a different room."

"I am perfectly content with this room…. Besides its pinkness."

"Too bad."

"Where are you going to be staying?"

"Well, since you have taken my room, I guess I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms."

Emmy smiled. "Okay."

The doorbell rang.

"KITTEN! COULD YOU GET THAT?!"

"FINE!" Sharpay turned to Emmy. "Try not to make my room any more black."

"You don't have to worry, because I'm coming with you. I want to see who's at the door!"

"Fine."

Sharpay and Emmy went downstairs. Sharpay pulled the door open. It was Troy.

"Troy! What a surprise!"

"Hi Sharpay, Emmy."

"What brings you here?"

"I got you something."

Troy pulled out the 'T' necklace. He handed it to Sharpay.

"A 'T'? For what?"

Emmy ripped the necklace from Sharpay. "Does it stand for Troy?"

"You know me too well, Em."

"Oh, Troy!" Sharpay grabbed the necklace from Emmy. "Thank you!"

"I've realized that…. You're the one that I want. Not Gabriella."

"REALLY?!" Sharpay hugged Troy.

"Well, I'm leaving this yuck fest when I still can." Emmy went back upstairs.

Sharpay pulled away from Troy. "But what made you change your mind?"

"Well, it was actually Gabriella's idea….."

"And you agreed with her, right?"

Troy nodded, even though he didn't agree.

"That is so sweet!" Sharpay put the necklace around her neck. "I'll keep it forever!"

Troy smiled. But behind this smile he felt upset and betrayed. How could Gabriella do this to him?

"Thanks again!" Sharpay leaned in towards him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Troy left.

Sharpay shut the door. She smiled to herself. Everything was going great.

****

"So, are you comfortable? You don't need anything else?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Mom."

Mrs. Montez sat down next to her daughter. "How are you felling, though? Are you better?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not totally cured, but I am feeling better."

"That's good."

Gabriella looked down at the empty jewelry case. "Mother, if you thought you were in the way of somebody's happiness, what would you do?"

"Well, it depends."

"Let's say that this guy likes you. You like him back, but somebody else deserves him. Even though the guy still likes you, you tell him to leave and be with the other girl. Well, the guy doesn't like that girl. What would you do?"

"Well, probably encourage the guy to like the other girl. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Did something happen?"

"Mom, I can handle it myself. I don't need you looking over my shoulder for me."

"Okay. But, if you ever do need my help, I'm here."

"I know. But I need to figure this out by myself."

Yet Gabriella felt like she needed help more than anything.

****

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

Emmy and Sharpay were sitting in Sharpay's (temporarily Emmy's) room. Sharpay had been droning on about Troy and the necklace.

"It's my parents."

Sharpay set down the necklace. She walked over to Emmy's ringing phone. Sure enough, the ID said 'Mom and Dad'. "Well, are you going to answer?"

"Are you out of your mind?! They left me!"

"Maybe they're calling to apologize."

"I highly doubt that."

"Just answer it."

Emmy looked down at her phone. She picked it up and slowly flipped it open. She put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Emmy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's your mother."

"Don't you mean my ex-mother?"

"Emmy, don't start with me…."

"I will start with you! You totally left me hear by myself! You abandoned me!"

"Emmy, listen…."

"No! I won't listen! The least you could do is help me get through this, not just leave me! But you and dad, you both think you're so smart."

"Emmy, I called you for a reason, not so you could yell at me and tell me what I'm doing wrong with my life."

"You know, I don't think I could point out all of the things that you're doing wrong. BECAUSE THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS! SO LISTEN UP! DO NOT CALL ME AGAIN! EVER! I DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO WHAT YOU AND DAD HAVE TO SAY! ALRIGHT?! SO LET'S JUST GO ALONG WITH OUT LIVES, OKAY?!"

"Emmy, you need to listen to me. The reason I called was to tell you that you have really hurt your father and I. Socially, that is."

"What?!"

"We had to move because you were ruining our social lives. We still love you, but we couldn't afford the humiliation."

"So, I embarrass you?"

"After you turned into a rebel, yes."

"Mom, do not call me again. I do not need you calling me just to insult me! So, shut up, hang up, and grow up!"

"Emmy…."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emmy hung up. She slammed the phone down.

"Are you okay?"

"NO!"

"Oh. Well, what'd they say?" "They said they still loved me, but they had to leave because I was an embarrassment. Like I'm going to believe they still love me. That's just a bunch of bull crap."

"Maybe she was telling the truth."

"I don't believe that."

"Well, either way, you're right. It still wasn't right of them just to leave you here."

Emmy glared at Sharpay. "You know, Troy probably doesn't love you. He loves Gabriella."

"Well, you heard him. He changed his mind."

"I doubt that."

"Well, I believe him. He even gave me this necklace."

"SO?! He probably bought it for Gabriella and then she made him give it to you."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. He said it was her idea for him to go out with you or whatever."

"Emmy, you are so lame."

"No, I'm not. I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, Troy loves me. You're just going to have to deal with it. You're not the only girl in his life, just face it."

"I KNOW I'M NOT!"

"You're just jealous!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE'S WHO JEALOUS! OF GABRIELLA! YOU HIRED PEOPLE TO BEAT HER UP!"

"So?"

"SO! I CAN'T LIVE WITH YOU! I CAN'T WATCH YOU TAKE OVER MY COUSIN!"

"You don't even like him anymore! Some cousin you are!"

"Well, I still can't watch you do this! I'm leaving."

"Fine. Go. Bye!"

Emmy ran down the stairs. She walked out the door. Right when she reached the end of the driveway, she ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she ran. She had to get out of there. She needed to get away from it all. For good.


	22. Chapter 19

Hey, people.

So, before I post the next chapter, I'd like to get at least 5 reviews.

Also, if you want to read Grace Academy, it describes more about Gabriella's early life and also Sandy. It's the prequal to this. You don't have to read it to understand this story, but it may explain more about this chapter. But, Grace Academy isn't completed, so.... yeah.

Chapter 19

"Something's wrong."

Gabriella sat up in her bed. She switched on the light and looked around the room. She was the only one there. Her eyes moved to the clock. It was 2:00 A.M.

"Something's wrong," she repeated. She had just had a dream about Emmy being in severe pain. Now, she herself could feel the pain.

She slowly stood up, ignoring her own pain from the hurt body. She moved towards the door. She had to go help.

She opened the door and looked outside. Nobody was out, so she made her way down the hall. She stopped at an elevator. She pressed the button.

After the elevator doors opened, she walked inside. She pressed the button with a 1 on it, which indicated the first floor.

As the elevator went down, she began to feel even more pain. It was horrible, even worse than her own. She grabbed onto the railing inside the elevator. The pain was searing.

The elevator made it to the first floor. She slowly got out, looking around. There were a couple of nurses down the hall, but they had their backs to her. She began to run with the energy that she had, and she made it out the door.

The night air was cold. She rapped her arms around herself, trying to block the coldness from herself. She walked out into the parking lot, her cast on her leg digging into her skin. Trying to ignore the hurting bones that were inside of her, she continued on.

Her flannel nightgown did no help to keep her warm. She continued, though, the wind whipping and beating on her face.

She walked on and on for at least an hour. Her feet unable to take it anymore, she sat down. Her teeth chattered as she sat there.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked to her right where the voice had come from. It repeated itself.

"Gab- Gabriella? I…. I need you. I need you right now."

Gabriella stood up. She saw a dark figure. She began to walk towards it.

The figure just stood there, shaking.

"Gabriella! Where are you?"

"I'm right here!"

"Gabriella?! It's Sandy! It's San-"

"Sandy?"

"Gabriella, where are you? I need you!"

As Gabriella reached the figure, she saw its face. It had a beautiful face, but it was troubled.

"You're not Sandy…."

"GABRIELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Gabriella stared closely at the figure. It did look like Sandy….

"GABRIELLA!!"

"I'm right here."

"Where's Gabriella?! I need her."

"I'm here."

"WHERE ARE YOU, GABRIELLA?! I NEED YOU!" "I'm Gabriella! Right in front of you!"

The figure looked at her. "I'm Sandy. I need to find Gabriella. Could you help me?"

Gabriella breathed in and out. What was happening?

"Can you help me?"

"But I am Gabriella."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. Don't you remember me?"

Sandy looked closely. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GABRIELLA?! YOU HAVE HER TRAPPED SOMEWHERE, DON'T YOU?!"

"Sandy, I'm Gabriella."

"NO!"

Gabriella felt tears in her eyes. How couldn't she remember?

All of a sudden, the wind grew stronger. Gabriella couldn't stand the coldness. She began to scream.

The wind beat down on her back. "NO!"

Suddenly, Gabriella found herself back in her bed. She was panting when she realized it was a dream.

She sighed as she lay her head down. Something was definitely wrong. With both Emmy and Sandy.

She reached over to pick up her phone. She had to make some calls.

****

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN AWAY?!"

"Troy, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen."

Troy put his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry, but she was way too fast."

"Did you try running after her?"

Sharpay snorted. "Not in this outfit."

Troy took out his cell. He dialed in Emmy's number. It rang.

"Hey, you've reached Emmy's cell phone! Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you later!" There was a beep.

"Hi, Em, it's me. Troy. Um, when you get this message, I'd like you to call me back, or even come back. You shouldn't be running away like that. And, I'm worried. So, please just let me know you're safe." He hung up.

Sharpay fingered her necklace. "Troy, do you love me?"

"What?"

"I said do you love me?"

"Sharpay, now's not a good time."

"Just answer the question!"

Troy sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Sharpay felt slightly sick. She could tell that he didn't mean it. "Troy. I don't want you pretending to like me."

"Sharpay, I'm not…."

"Just admit it. You are."

Troy looked at her. "I need time to think about Emmy." He walked out of the room.

Sharpay sat down. Maybe things weren't as great as she'd thought.

****

Gabriella began to cry as she heard tears on the other end of the phone. "Sandy, I'm sorry."

Sandy was Gabriella's old friend from Grace Academy, the school she attended before East High.

"Don't be. There's noting anybody could have done."

Gabriella wiped her eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I don't know. I mean, I loved him. And I still do. I just don't understand how he could leave me like that."

"Sandy, I feel horrible. I feel like I should be doing something."

"There's nothing you or anybody can do. He's gone. I have to just face the facts and move on."

"Don't say that. You two were very close."

"I know, but the key word is were. We were very close."

Gabriella put her hand to her head. "Well, if you need me, just call. Okay?"

"Yes. And thank you."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone.

She sat in her bead for a minute. After a while, she got up, ignoring the pain. She was going to make a trip. She had to.

****

Emmy listened to Troy's message. After she listened to it, she deleted it. Nobody could bring her back now.

She put her phone away. She looked around. She didn't know where she was, but at least it wasn't with Sharpay.

She looked down at her lap. She didn't know what to do. Should she just end everything, or move on? She had no clue.


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sharpay cried herself to sleep. She woke up at 2:00 A.M. She couldn't sleep very well with the guilt of losing Emmy.

But it wasn't just that that was upsetting her. Another part of her sadness was the fact that Troy lied to her about loving her. She knew that he really didn't love her. He liked Gabriella.

At 2:11 A.M., she got her old tennis shoes on. They had pink shiny studs on them, but she had bought them a week ago, so she considered them old. She put on a pair of hot pink sweatpants and a light pink shirt. Over her shirt, she put on a sweatshirt that matched her sweatpants.

She took her hair out of her messy ponytail and brushed out her hair. She then put her hair in the hood of her sweatshirt and pulled the hood over her head. She grabbed her cell and slowly crept downstairs.

After she got outside of the house, she began to walk. She walked down the street and took all different kinds of turns, not knowing which way to go. She followed her best instinct and tried to get in the head of a fourteen-year-old.

She was going after Emmy.

****

Gabriella had no problem getting out of the hospital. There was nobody in the halls, so it was easy. After she made it out, she went to a pay phone a couple miles down. She put in some coins and dialed a number.

"Happy Flight Incorporated, how may I help you?"

"Do you have any flights that are going to Wisconsin? Tonight?"

"Well, we have a 6:00 A.M. flight coming up this morning."

"Great! Do you have any tickets left?"

"Yes, but not many."

"Okay."

Gabriella hung up the phone. She walked to the curb and yelled for a taxi. After a while, a taxi pulled over. 

"Happy Flight Incorporated, please."

"You got it."

Gabriella thought as she was driven to the airport. Her mother would be worried sick, but she had to go to Sandy. Sandy needed her.

After a while, they pulled up to the airport. Sandy gave the man a tip, and then ran into the building.

There was no line at the front desk, so she ran up.

"How may I help you?"

"I need a ticket for the flight to Wisconsin, please."

"Alright. We have some left." The woman pulled out a ticket. "That will be eight hundred dollars."

"Eight hundred?! I don't have that much."

"I'm sorry, but then you can't go."

Gabriella looked at the woman. "But I need to. You don't even understand!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

Gabriella walked away.

"Excuse me, but could I be of any assistance?"

Gabriella turned to see Troy.

"Troy! What are you doing here?"

"My aunt works here, so sometimes I come down."

"This early?"

"Sometimes."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to go to Wisconsin. One of my friends needs me."

"What happened?"

"Her boyfriend died."

Troy looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't know. Anyways, how are things with Sharpay?"

"I can't believe you made me do that."

"Troy, just be nice to her."

"I try to be, but she just let Emmy run away."

"What?!" "Yeah."

"Well, then, why aren't you out looking for her?"

"Gabriella, what's the use? I don't know where she went."

"Did you call the police?"

"No, she's had enough time with them. Besides, what good will it do to get a couple more people looking for her?"

"It could go pretty far."

Troy was silent.

"But, I am sorry to hear that, Troy. I really am."

Troy looked at her. "Thanks."

"But, seeing that there's no use in hanging around here, I guess I'll just go back to the hospital."

"Wait, that's right! You should be in the hospital! Don't you have pains when you walk?"

"They've gotten better. I mean, it still hurts a little, but not as much."

Troy nodded. "So, why aren't you going to Wisconsin?"

"I don't have enough money."

"I could help you. I have some money."

"Troy, how are you supposed to cover eight hundred dollars? I only have four hundred and fifty-eight dollars."

"Well, I have five hundred."

"With you? Here?"

"Yeah." Troy took out his wallet. He handed her a wad of money. "That should cover it."

"Troy, I can't take this."

"Please, take it. It'll make up for not taking the necklace."

Gabriella kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

She ran up to the counter. "One ticket to Wisconsin, please."

****

Emmy sighed as she shook with fright. She had been very close to hurting herself. On purpose.

She couldn't bring herself to do it. Something stopped her. But, then again, something else told her to do it.

Emmy really didn't want to kill herself, but part of her said to do it. Besides, her life sucked.

Although she was about to, that wouldn't have solved anything. It wouldn't make her life any better. It would just end it.

Emmy began to cry. She needed Troy more than ever. 


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Gabriella read from her book as she sat on the airplane. She knew she should still be in the hospital, she knew she should've told her mother, she knew she shouldn't be leaving the state when school was still in session for the year…. But her friend needed her.

She was in-between two guys. One was middle-aged, and one was around her age.

"Hey," said the younger one.

"Well, hi," said the other one, "my name is Joey. What is yours?"

"Uh, I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm Gabriella."

"Pretty name."

"Thank you."

"I'm Joseph."

"Oh my God!" shrieked Joey, like a little girl. "My real name is Joseph! Joey is just my nickname!"

Joseph rolled his eyes.

Gabriella went back to reading her book. Although, it wasn't that easy….

"So, are you single?" Joseph asked.

"Well, my girlfriend just broke up with me," Joey said.

"Dude! I am not talking to you!" Joseph looked annoyed.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm single," Gabriella said.

"Oh. So am I!"

Gabriella tried to look happy, but she didn't really care if Joseph was single or not.

"I hate planes," Joey said, sitting back. "I get sick."

Gabriella wasn't happy to hear this.

"Nobody cares if you get sick!" Joseph yelled.

"Well, excuse me," Joey said, sneering.

"Guys, could you quit arguing? I'm trying to read."

"Sorry," the said at the same time.

Gabriella sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

****

"EMMY! EMMY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sharpay had been out looking for Emmy for a while now. It had began raining and she was tired.

"GOD, EMMY! I'M SORRY! JUST COME ON! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL MORNING!"

There was no answer.

Sharpay sat down. She might not have even taken the right way. She was probably wasting her time searching.

She was full of mud and wetness, she was tired, she smelled bad…. It was not her morning.

It rained even harder as the morning progressed. Trying to ignore her urge to lay down and sleep, Sharpay kept going.

"EMMY! LOOK, I'M SORRY! I AM!"

She continued calling and running and worrying.

After a while, Sharpay looked at her watch. It was 5:00 A.M.

"EMMY!"

"Wh- what?"

Sharpay was startled. She turned in the direction the voice had come from. "Emmy?"

She looked behind a bush to see Emmy sitting there. She looked even worse than Sharpay. She was shaking.

"Oh God, Emmy!" Sharpay leaned down and hugged her, no matter how dirty she was.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came after you. I got worried."

Emmy gave a hint of a smile. She closed her eyes. "I need to talk to Troy."

"Okay. Then, you have to come with me…."

"I can't go back. I can't."

"Why not?"

Emmy held out her hand. "Look at me! I'm crazy!"

Sharpay looked down at Emmy's hand. "OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Emmy drew her hand back in, realizing her mistake. "I cut myself. On purpose."

"Oh, God Emmy! Why?"

"I thought I had nothing to live for. But, then I realized that doing it wouldn't solve anything."

Sharpay began to cry. "Emmy, don't ever think that again. You have a cousin who loves you very much." Sharpay took off the 'T' necklace. "And his name begins with a T."

Emmy took the necklace. "I miss him."

"I know. But, Emmy, I think that you have to get serious help, besides Amy. If you're hurting yourself, you really need to go in."

Emmy drew back a little. "I don't want to."

"Emmy, you have to trust me."

Emmy began to cry herself. "I can't believe how messed up I've become. Look at me! Just look at me!"

Sharpay wiped her eyes. "Emmy, you are beautiful, but you need to get help so that your inner beauty can show more."

"Sharpay?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sharpay looked at her. "Well, the reason I came out here was to impress Troy, but once I started looking, I really wanted to find you. I got worried, because it was my fault that you ran away. And I'm sorry."

Emmy put her head on her knee. "I don't want to go in for help. Amy is enough."

"Amy probably wasn't the best choice for you. You need a more suitable person who knows how to deal with your issue."

The rain pounded down harder. Emmy shivered more.

Sharpay took off her sweatshirt and put it around Emmy.

"Thank you."

Sharpay smiled as she took out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"A place where you can get help."

Emmy put her hands on her face.

"Do not be ashamed, Emmy. They're going to help you."

Emmy didn't take her hand off her face.

Sharpay dialed the number, trying to shield her phone from the rain.

****

"Gabriella?!"

Gabriella had successfully made it to Wisconsin. She was now standing in front of her friend, Sandy.

"Hi, Sandy," she said as they hugged each other. "I'm sorry to here about Matt."

Sandy pulled away from her. "Matt? Matt is fine."

"What?"

"I was talking about my dad."

It was then that Gabriella realized that on the phone Sandy hadn't deciphered who she was talking about. "Oh, well, I guess I just assumed it was Matt."

Sandy nodded, understanding.

"But, anyways, I'm here-- ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"I got injured at school. I've been in the hospital."

"Why _aren't _you in the hospital?"

"My friends are more important."

"Gabi, no. You need to get to a hospital right now."

"Sandy, I'm fine."

Sandy shook her head. "You've grown a lot since I've seen you. As a person, I mean."

"So have you."

Sandy nodded. "I'm more confident. It seems like you're more confident, too."

"Yeah, I have been."

"That's good."

"So, are you and Matt still going strong?"

"Yeah. I mean, things have been a little different since my father left, but we're cool. Have you met any guys?"

"Yeah, but not the right one. I mean, you know how things are."

Sandy nodded. "Well, welcome back to Grace Academy."

Gabriella smiled up at the big school. The memories were sensational.

"Do you wanna come and see everybody?"

"Yeah."

Sandy and Gabriella walked into the school, reunited in friendship.


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Troy took out his vibrating cell. It was Gabriella.

"Hello?"

"Troy?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm just calling to tell you something…. Big."

"Uh, okay…."

"Well, I made it to Wisconsin."

"That's cool."

"I met up with my old friends, and I've decided something."

Troy felt his stomach turn.

"I've decided to stay up here."

"What?!" "Yeah. I mean, all of my friends are here."

"What about your friends at East High?"

"I have more here."

Troy was silent.

"Troy, I'm sorry. But this is my decision."

Troy hung up. He couldn't stand to hear her anymore.

First she broke his heart by telling him to go after Sharpay, and now this? He couldn't take it.

He felt madness inside of him. He was so upset with Gabriella. He couldn't see her anymore. He couldn't see his one true love.

****

"Hello, Emmy. I am Doctor Lacy."

"Hey."

Emmy was sitting in Doctor Lacy's office, Sharpay next to her.

"So, I hear you've had some troubles."

"Yeah."

"Could you tell me some of them?" Emmy took a deep breath. "Well, first I got addicted to smoking, alcohol, and drugs. Then, I ran away and tried to kill myself."

Lacy nodded. "Well, Emmy, I could send you to jail. You shouldn't be drinking at such a young age. But I won't, because I think we can get through this."

Sharpay glared at Lacy. "Don't even think about sending her to jail."

Lacy gapped at Sharpay. "Well, I'm not…."

"Do you know how much she's bee through? A lot." Sharpay was not happy.

"Young lady, I'm not going to send her to jail."

"Well, don't threaten."

"I wasn't."

Sharpay crossed her arms.

"Getting back to the point, Emmy, I understand you want to get better, right?"

Emmy nodded.

"Well, this may take a while, but I won't give up on you."

Emmy nodded again, showing that she was paying attention.

"Now, to get started, let's do some exercises." Lacy closed her eyes and sat back in her chair. "We are going to relax and clear our minds of everything…."

Emmy did what Lacy did, while Sharpay took out her phone. She had just gotten a new text…. from Troy.

**troy: hey! i decided i'll go 2 the royalty dance with u**

Sharpay didn't know what to say. Troy was asking her out….. Although he had already asked her earlier, he didn't really mean it. This time, she believed that he meant it.

But, why? What about Gabriella?

**DramaQueenPrincess451: y?**

**troy: y not?**

**DramaQueenPrincess451: idk. What about gabi?**

**troy: ****L**** uh, no.**

**DramaQueenPrincess451: sorry, but i can't. i can't c gabi get hrt.**

**troy: she's not coming back.**

**DramaQueenPrincess451: what?**

**troy: she wnt to Wisconsin, and she's gonna stay there.**

**DramaQueenPrincess451: REALLY?!**

**troy: yeah.**

**DramaQueenPrincess451: sad! ****L**

**troy: yes or no?**

**DramaQueenPrincess451: troy, i can't. it wouldn't seem right to go with u, even if gabi is gone. Sorry.**

**troy: fine.**

**DramaQueenPrincess451: BUT WAIT! I FOUND EM----**

Her battery ran out.

****

Gabriella smiled as Sandy told her about how people have been since she had left.

"But we all really missed you."

"Well, I'm here now!"

"Did you tell your mom yet? You know, that you're going to stay here?"

"No. I've gotten, like, forty calls from her on my cell. She's worried sick."

"Then call her back!"

"No! She'll tell me to come home!"

Sandy looked at her. "Don't make her worried. It's not fair to her."

Gabriella knew she was right, but she still wasn't going to call.

Sandy sighed. "So, who was this Troy guy you called?"

"One of my friends."

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Okay." Sandy had a look on her face that said, "you are so more than friends".

"I used to like him, you know, like-like, but it just didn't work out."

"What happened?"

"One of my other friends deserved him. Not me."

"Gabi, you can't give up guys like that. You just can't."

"Well, it wasn't going to work, okay?"

Sandy nodded.

"Maybe it would've…. But it's too late now." Gabriella wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Gabriella, if you like him and he likes you back, you shouldn't just let him go."

"Well, I did, and it's too late to fix anything."

"Are….. Are you in love with him?"

Gabriella felt her hands sweat. This was the question she hated the most. Did she love Troy?

"Well, no, I'm falling in love with him…."

"Oh. Well, then you shouldn't just go and give him up!"

Gabriella realized her mistake. She also realized something else.

"Oh, no."

"What?"

Gabriella turned to Sandy. "I'm not falling in love with him…. I'm _in _love with him!"


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Troy moved down the hallway of East High. He had a lot on his mind. He was heartbroken.

He couldn't get his mind off of Gabriella. She was everything to him. He loved her.

Caught up in his thoughts, Troy bumped into somebody. They both fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Troy said, picking up some fallen books.

"It's okay."

Troy looked up to see a blond girl staring back at him. She was really pretty.

Troy held out his hand and helped her up. "I'm Troy."

"I know. You're the star player on the basketball team."

Troy smiled.

"I'm Velma."

Troy nodded.

"So, how has the season been going?"

"Pretty good. I almost got kicked out, but other than that, it's been fine."

Velma smiled. "So, are you going to the Royalty Dance?"

"No. I was going to go, but I don't have anybody to go with ."

Velma considered. "Would you like to go with me?"

Troy looked at her. "Uh, sure. Why not?"

"Well, are you sure your queen won't get upset?"

Troy snorted, thinking about Sharpay. "No. I already asked her, she said no."

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Velma walked away. Troy felt good.

Sharpay strutted down the hall, carrying her cell. She was typing into it.

"Hey, Sharpay."

"Troy! Oh my God, I have amazing news!"

"So do I."

"You can go first."

"Well, I have a date to the dance."

Sharpay's face fell. "With who?"

"Her name is Velma."

"Why would you go with her when you know that Gabriella is still out there?"

"Gabriella isn't coming back. Okay?"

Sharpay shook her head.

"But, anyway, what was your news?"

"Oh, right! I found Em--"

"Hey, son!"

Troy turned around to see his father coming towards them.

"Hey, Dad."

Coach looked at Sharpay. "You're the one who's housing my inconsiderate niece?"

"Well, actually--"

"Troy, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Coach Bolton looked at Sharpay. "Well, it's a private conversation. Besides, I hardly made it through the doors! Man, they hold grudges! Just because I'm fired doesn't mean I can't still come here."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll leave."

"Wait, what did you find?"

"Oh, uh… Emile. My…. Niece."

"Oh. Uh, that's nice."

"Come on, Troy." He and Coach Bolton walked away.

Sharpay shrugged. She needed a better time to tell him that Emmy was okay.

****

The way that the room was so dark made Emmy a little upset. Even though she supposedly liked black, the room just made her scared.

She was in a room in the doctors office. She had to stay in that very room until she got better.

She lay down on the cot that was in there. It wasn't very comfortable, but it would have to do.

Emmy looked down at her black, leather clothing. What had made her want to dress like that?

Her thoughts moved back to Bob. Bob, her supposed boyfriend. How could he just leave her like this? She needed him, but he didn't care. He didn't love her.

Her thoughts moved to Gabriella. Troy really loved her. She was lucky that somebody sincerely and truly loved her. Unlike Emmy.

Her thoughts moved back to Troy. Troy. Troy, her cousin…. The only person who loved her, Emmy. Tears came into her eyes. She wrapped a blanket around herself.

She closed her eyes. "Troy, I need you now more than ever. I love you."

****

Gabriella frowned as she stood at the airport with Sandy. All of the tickets to New Mexico were sold out.

"Well, this is just great."

"Gabriella, it'll be fine. You'll get back to East High sometime."

"Yeah, when will that be?"

"I don't know, but you're going to get back there. You need to tell Troy that you love…."

"Yeah, Sandy, I know. I love him. Talking about it doesn't help the matter that I'm still stuck here."

"Sorry."

Gabriella blew a loose strand of hair out of her face. She walked back up to the counter.

"When's the next available flight to New Mexico?"

"Thursday. Today is Monday."

"I know what day it is! And I can't wait that long."

Gabriella walked past Sandy.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna drive."


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"And you're telling me this because….?"

Troy and his father were standing outside of the school.

"Troy, I need a job. I need to get this one back."

"Dad, you deserved to lose it."

"You be quiet, young man."

"Well, either way, I'm not getting you your job back."

"Do not make me do something to you that will make you feel…. Hurt."

"Oh. I am so scared."

"Enough with your sarcasm."

"I have to get to class, Dad. Sorry."

Troy left his father.

As he waked into the school, he noticed Yena, Emmy's old friend. Her two sidekicks were next to her. They didn't notice him.

"What a freak," Yena said. "I can't believe we were ever friends with that loser."

"I know what you mean," one of the sidekicks said. "Emmy is so stupid."

"Well, too bad she couldn't get us to Troy Bolton," the other one said.

"Yeah. But, either way, she is such a slut."

The two sidekicks nodded.

Yena flipped her hair. "Emmy the slut."

"Hey!" Troy walked towards them.

"Oh my God, it's Troy Bolton!" Yena screamed.

"Were you just calling my cousin a slut?"

"Uh, well, um, well….."

"She is not a slut. She's going through a lot in her life. So, take it back."

"Troy, we can't help that your cousin is a slut."

"She is not a slut!"

"Have you taken a look at her lately?" "NO! BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT?! SHE RAN AWAY! I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Yena's face fell. "Oh. I didn't--"

"Just go."

Yena and the two sidekicks left Troy standing in the deserted hallways.

****

Gabriella turned up the volume of the radio. She needed some music. It was going to be a long ride.

Sandy had let her borrow her car, since Gabriella didn't have hers with her. Sandy's car was a convertible, so it was nice to feel the breeze.

Gabriella bobbed her head to the music as she drove. The cool breeze was sensational.

Her cell began to ring. She picked it up. It was a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"It's Emmy."

"Oh, Emmy! How are you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Where are you? Troy said you ran away."

"I'm at some clinic."

"Oh. Well, why'd you call?"

"I really regret what I've done with my life."

Gabriella didn't know what to say to this.

"I've turned into a freak. An ugly freak."

"You're not ugly."

"Yes, I am, Gabriella. If you could only see me."

"Emmy, you are beautiful. Inside and out. You've just made some bad decisions."

Emmy was silent.

"So, how has Troy been?"

"I don't know. I've been stuck in this clinic all day. Besides, shouldn't you know?"

"Well, actually, I'm heading back from my trip to Wisconsin."

"You went to Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, but I'm coming back."

"Oh. That's good, I guess."

"Well, Emmy, I'd better go."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Gabriella set her phone down. She had to smile. At least Emmy was getting help.

****

"Sharpay?"

Sharpay turned around to find Troy. "Oh. Hi."

"Do you still have that 'T' necklace?"

Sharpay turned back to her locker and took it out.

"Thanks."

"Who's it for?"

"Velma."

Sharpay glared at him. "You're seriously giving up on Gabriella?" "She gave up on me."

"Troy, all of her old friends are in Wisconsin."

"So? All of her other friends are here!"

Sharpay shook her head. "Have you even gotten to know Velma?"

"Uh, yeah."

"How old is she?"

Troy thought about it. He shrugged.

"See? For all you know, she could be a freshman."

"She is not."

Sharpay slammed her locker door shut. "I was wrong for trying to get you away from Gabriella. But now you're wrong for going through with it."

She left him and walked down the hall.

She bumped into Ryan.

"Hey, sis."

"Hi, Ryan."

"So, did you talk to Troy?"

She nodded. "He won't listen to me."

Ryan shook his head. "It's such a shame."

Sharpay nodded as she took out her vibrating cell. "Oh, God. It's Gabriella."

"Well, answer it."

Sharpay moved over to the side and answered. "Hey, Gabs."

"Hi, Sharpay."

"So, I heard you're in Wisconsin."

"Well, I was."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm coming back."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I mean, I know that you like him also, but I'm in love with Troy. I can't help it. I hope you don't mind."

Sharpay shook her head. "I don't mind. I'm over him."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'll see you later. I should be there in a couple of days. Bye."

Sharpay shut her phone and put it back in her bag.

"So?"

"She's coming home."

"Seriously?"

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah."

****

"I'm sorry, Mom. I know, I should've told you."

Right after she talked to Sharpay, Gabriella called her mother. She had gotten a scolding.

"I've been worried. I've been having police going out and looking for you. Besides, you should be in the hospital."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Her mother was silent.

"But, I'm coming home, so don't worry anymore."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Gabriella listened as her mother hung up the phone. After this, she also hung her phone up.

Gabriella could already feel Troy's presence. He was there with her, even though he was far away.

Gabriella would make it all up to him. She would have to find a way. But, she knew he would never do anything to hurt her. Not on purpose.

She smiled to herself. Troy was a great guy. He'd wait for her. Even though he didn't know she was coming back, he wouldn't go out with another girl.

She stopped at a stoplight. She sat back in her chair and waited for the light to turn green.

As she waited, a truck pulled up next to her. Some scummy-looking guy was driving it.

She looked forward. She didn't want to look at him, although he looked familiar….

The light turned green. As she drove, she thought about the guy. Where had she seen him before?

James Portbalk! That's who he was! He was some famous star who had a reputation. And it wasn't a good one.

She would have been freaking out if he wasn't so scummy. She knew Troy would never sink down to James's level.

****

Emmy sat in a corner of the room. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she rocked back and forth. The room was cold. It was dark. It was lonely.

A doctor hadn't come and seen her since she was put in the room. She was really hungry.

She walked over. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

She began banging on it. She screamed.

After a while, a woman came and opened the door.

"Have you guys forgotten about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody's come to give me any food. I've been in there for hours."

"That's the point. You have to learn your lesson the hard way."

"By starving myself?" "Well, no, not exactly…. We'll bring you some food… sometime."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Too bad! You've ruined your life, why should you continue it?" "What are you saying?"

The woman looked at her. "Eating is a privilege. If it means for you to starve to learn your lesson, then that's what'll happen. Now get back in the room."


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Emmy felt sick as she called Troy. She needed him to pick up.

His phone was off. She tried Sharpay.

"Hello?"

"You have to get me out of here."

"Emmy?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?" "I'm at that clinic you brought me to. They're starving me."

"WHAT?!"

"Please, just come get me!"

"Okay, Emmy. I'll leave right now."

Emmy hung up her phone. She leaned against the wall of the room.

It was completely silent…. Except for her stomach growling.

****

Troy walked up to Velma. "Hi."

"Hey!"

"I've got something for you."

Troy took out the 'T' necklace and handed it to her.

"Troy! Thank you!"

Troy awkwardly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let me guess, 'T' for Troy."

"Yeah."

Velma smiled. "I love it."

Troy nodded. "So, are you excited for the dance?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Me too."

Sharpay suddenly ran past them. She was clutching her phone.

"Sharpay, where are you going?" She quickly turned around and looked at Troy. "Anywhere but here, so I don't have to watch your yuck fest."

Troy looked at her. "Why are you running."

"I'm gonna go get a…. friend. A friend to both of us." She continued running.

"God. If she goes and gets Gabriella…."

"Who's Gabriella?" "Some girl I used to have something with but…. It's over."

Velma smiled. "Good."

Troy put his arm around Velma as they walked to class.

****

Gabriella stopped at a gas station. She began to fill her car up with gas.

She waited as the tank filled up.

"Well, good. Serves the little bitch right."

Gabriella looked over to see a woman talking on the phone…. But it wasn't just any woman. It was Amy.

"So, she's there right now? And you have her in a room? Good."

Gabriella ducked behind her car as she listened.

"Well, I never enjoyed working with her. No, it's not Emma, it's Emmy."

Gabriella gasped.

"So, you're not feeding her anything? Good, she doesn't deserve food."

Gabriella clutched her foot.

"Yes, Emmy is a bitch. She a little, unpleasant, slut of a bitch."

Gabriella couldn't believe that Amy was saying this. Although it could be a different Emmy, they still couldn't starve the poor girl.

"Alright. Well, I'll talk to you later."

Gabriella stood up. "Were you talking about Emmy Bolton?"

Amy looked surprised. "Oh, Gabriella…. What are you doing here?" "I just came from Wisconsin. But, you do realize this is Oklahoma. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well, I'm on a trip…."

"And why are you starving Emmy?"

Amy frowned. "Keep your mouth shut. Be quiet, don't tell anybody about this…"

"I am not going to let you do this!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Gabriella frowned. She pulled out her phone. "I have my sources."

****

Emmy bit her lip as she listened to her growling stomach. She hadn't eaten for a long time.

She felt weak.

Looking down at her knees. They were shaking.

She swallowed her saliva, trying to quench her thirst.

She put her hand on her head. She was sweating. The room was very hot.

It had been a while since she had called Sharpay.

She began to cry. She couldn't help it. She had nothing.

There was a knock on the door. She was too weak to get up. Besides, it was locked. She couldn't open it.

The knocking increased. She tried to say it was locked, but she couldn't even do that.

There were a couple of screams from outside. There was a lot of yelling. She closed her eyes as she shuddered.

There were some more noises coming from outside. She put her head on the ground.

She laid her whole body on the ground.

After a while, a light shown on her. The door had opened. She opened her eyes, but she couldn't tell who was standing there.

The person walked closer to her. She looked up.

"Come on. We're getting you out of here."

It was her uncle. Coach Bolton.


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Gabriella gasped for air as she threw Amy off of her. They were still at the gas station.

Amy got up. She grasped Gabriella's hair and pulled.

Gabriella kicked Amy in the leg, screaming. Amy let go of Gabriella's hair, trying to ignore the pain in her leg.

Gabriella dialed the numbers 911. She put her phone to her ear, watching Amy lay in pain.

"Hello. How may we help you?"

"There is a clinic where they are starving children."

"Where is this clinic?"

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST FIGURE IT OUT!"

Amy got up and ran at Gabriella.

"Ma'am, where are you?"

"I'm at this gas station in Oklahoma…. And….. AGH!"

Amy ripped the phone from her hands and pushed her to the ground. She threw the phone away from the station. Then, she kicked Gabriella.

Flashbacks came back to Gabriella as Amy hit her. Flashbacks of the kids at school hitting her. Flashbacks of her pain. Flashbacks of what started this whole thing.

Suddenly, Amy was pulled off of her. Two men stood by Gabriella. They helped her up.

Another man was holding Amy. She was trying to break free.

"Are you alright?"

Gabriella nodded, even though she had many bruises.

"Why was this certain woman beating you?"

Gabriella looked at Amy. "She's starving a fourteen-year-old."

"I AM NOT!"

Gabriella felt tears roll down her face. "I need to get to that clinic. She is trying to hurt somebody I know there."

One of the men took out a phone. "I'll make some calls."

Gabriella shook her head. "I need to go NOW!"

She ran to her car and started up the engine.

"Ma'am, I don't recommend driving after you've been hit on the head."

"I don't care. I need to go!" With that, Gabriella began to drive away. She needed to get to Albuquerque.

****

Sharpay ran into the clinic.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Don't put on that little act with me. I know what you do here!"

The receptionist looked confused.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I'm here to see Emmy Bolton."

"Oh, she's not here anymore. Her uncle came and made a huge scene. He got her out."

Sharpay nodded. "Well, I still know what you do here."

The receptionist looked worried.

"I'll be back."

Sharpay walked out.

She looked around the parking lot as she stepped outside. She couldn't see any car the said 'Go Wildcats' on it.

She heard a moaning. She looked over to where it was coming from. She followed it.

No sooner did she find Emmy laying on the ground. She had a black eye and she was bleeding in several places.

"Oh my God!" Sharpay took out some baby wipes from her purse. She put them on the cuts that Emmy had.

"Ugh…." Emmy moaned.

"Emmy, are you okay?"

"Sharpay?"

"Yes, Emmy, it's Sharpay. Now, what happened?"

"My uncle started hitting me."

Sharpay shook her head. "So, he just left you here?"

Emmy gave a hint of a nod.

Sharpay took her phone out. "I'm calling a doctor."

****

Velma smiled to herself as she put on some mascara. The dance was in a couple of days. She didn't want Troy to break it off with her just because she didn't look good.

She looked at herself in her locker mirror after she finished putting it on. She had to admit it, she looked good.

She touched her 'T' necklace. She felt so special.

Troy came up to her. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I see your wearing you necklace."

"Yeah. It's beautiful. It really is."

Troy smiled. "Well, you're beautiful."

"Thanks."

Troy phone began to vibrate. "Would you excuse me?"

"Yes."

Troy stepped aside and put his phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"TROY! IT'S SHARPAY!"

"What's up?"

"WHAT'S UP? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP! YOUR FATHER IS A FRICKIN IDIOT! HE HURT EMMY!"

"EMMY?! YOU FOUND EMMY?!" "YEAH! SHE'S LAYING HERE, BASICALLY UNCONSCIOUS! YOUR FATHER BEAT HER!"

"WHAT?!"

"YEAH! I JUST CALLED SOME DOCTORS!"

"So, you're saying my father hurt her? On purpose?"

"YES! SHE IS BLEEDING! SHE HAS BRUISES, SHE HAS CUTS, SHE HAS INJURIES ALL ARUOND HER BODY!"

"Where are you…?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LOOKING FOR HER! YOU AND YOUR FATHER ARE IMATURE IDIOTS WHO DON'T CARE ABOUT EMMY! SO, GO TO YOUR LITTLE ROYALTY DANCE! GO WITH VELMA! BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT?! I AM NOT LETTING YOU OR YOUR FATHER NEAR EMMY!"

Troy didn't know what to say. Sharpay wouldn't even _let _him say anything.

"So, I just called because Emmy wanted me to. I don't know why, but…. What? Okay."

"Who are you talking to?"

Sharpay sighed over the phone. "Emmy wants to talk to you."

Troy waited as Sharpay put Emmy on.

"Troy?"

Troy felt his tears as he heard her voice. "Hi, Emmy."

"Troy, I'm sorry…. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I made a lot of mistakes."

"Emmy, just know that you are a good person. So you made some mistakes. It happens. But, either way, I still love you."

"I love you, too."

Troy's sight became blurry from all of his tears, but his hearing became perfect from Emmy's voice.

"Em, I should've been better to you. I hardly stood by you through this whole experience."

Emmy was silent.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Well, yeah, I do. I mean, you do love me, don't you?"

"Emmy, you are very important to me. And I hope I'm as important to you. I love you so much. I wish I could go up to where you are right now and see you. I've missed you."

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell Uncle Coach Bolton something?"

"Yeah. He's going to get an earful from me…."

"No, Troy. I need you to tell him that I love him."

"What?"

"I forgive him. I mean, we all made mistakes. It happens. But either way, I still love him. He's my uncle."

Troy wiped his eyes with his free hand. "Emmy, I want to hug you so much right now…."

"Wouldn't you rather hug Gabriella? Or Sharpay? Or whoever you're going out with, I can't keep up with all your dating stuff."

"Emmy, they don't matter at the moment. You're the only one who matters. I love you."

"I love you too."

There was a little silence.

"Troy?"

Sharpay had just gotten on the phone.

"Yeah?"

"The doctors are here. We'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Troy hung up his phone. He was the worse cousin


	30. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sharpay read a magazine as she waited in the doctor's office. She had been waiting for a while now.

"Ms. Evans?"

Sharpay looked up to see a woman standing in front of her.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Emmy will be fine. She has some injuries, but she'll recover. Do you know who gave her those injuries." "I'll tell you. It was Jack Bolton, also known as Coach Bolton, also know as a jackass."

The woman drew back. "Do you know where we can reach him?"

"No."

"Well, we need to let somebody know that her, um, is it her father?" "No, he's her uncle."

"Oh. We need to let somebody know that her uncle is hurting her like this."

Sharpay set her magazine down.

"So, you don't know what number I could use to contact him?" "I said no."

"Then I guess I'll call 911."

Sharpay nodded, showing that she agreed with this idea.

The nurse walked away.

Sharpay looked around. She may be here for a while.

****

Gabriella dialed in Sharpay's number.

"Hello?"

"Sharpay?" "Yeah?"

"This is Gabriella."

"Oh, hi!"

"I'm calling because I found out that Emmy has been abused."

"No worries. I found her. She's in the doctor's office right now."

"So, she's okay?"

"Yep!"

Gabriella sighed with relief. "That's good."

"Uh, Gabriella, I need to tell you something. It's about Troy…."

"What?"

Sharpay sighed into the phone. "Well, it's difficult to tell you, but…."

Sharpay's phone beeped. The signal was lost.

****

Velma sighed as she lay against Troy. She was watching his teammates play basketball.

"Velma, I'd better go in and practice," Troy said, slowly getting up. "You're gonna stay, right?"

Velma sat up. "Of course I'm gonna stay! Remember, after this we're gonna go get our outfits for the dance!"

Troy nodded. He ran out onto the court.

Velma smiled in spite of herself. She felt really good.

Her phone began to ring. She looked down at it. It was her brother, Bob.

"What do you want, Bob?"

"Velma, when are you going to get home?!"

"Why does it frickin matter?!" "Because I have nothing to do!"

"Go out with that retard Emmy."

"No way! You told me I could dump her after I messed her up! This was all your idea, me getting with Emmy! Just so you could get to Troy Bolton. You sicken me."

"Shut up, you idiot. Troy isn't that far away, so he could here us. So be quiet."

"But--"

"Goodbye."

Velma hung up her phone. Yes, it was true: she was the one who wanted Emmy to get addicted to drugs. She was the one who ruined Emmy. She was the one who made the closeness of Troy and Emmy disappear.

Velma put her feet up on the bleachers. She didn't feel one bit of guilt. She was proud of what she had done, because it had worked.

****

Emmy grasped onto the metal pole that was part of her bed. The pain was unbearable. She screamed.

"You'll be fine, Ms. Bolton, quit worrying."

Emmy began to breathe hard. She kicked and screamed as the doctor continued to put more bandages on her.

"Quit kicking, you're acting like you're five."

Sandy sighed. Right now, she felt like she _was _five.

"We're almost done," the nurse said, putting on the finishing touches.

Emmy was still grasping onto the pole.

"There. All done."

Emmy let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, do not leave this room, not that you could, but still. Just relax. Okay?"

Emmy nodded, even though she wasn't really listening. She sighed once more, closing her eyes.

The doctor left Emmy.

Emmy felt tears forming into her eyes. Why did everything go wrong? Nothing could ever go right with her.

She opened her eyes and looked out the window. The sun was out, yet she didn't feel any better.

She closed her eyes again. She had been through so much. She sighed once more, aching all over.


	31. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Gabriella was very close to New Mexico. She had driven for days, not knowing how she was going to get Sandy's car back to Wisconsin.

Gabriella couldn't wait to tell Troy how she really felt. She had been waiting to do it for a while now. She was very excited.

She admitted to herself that she had exceeded the speed limit quite a few times, but she had never gotten pulled over, so she was okay with it.

She had made a couple of stops along the way, but she tried to keep going as much as she could.

Gabriella came to a stop light. She took out her cellphone. She dialed in Troy's number.

After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"It's Gabriella."

Suddenly, there was the buzzing of the phone when someone hangs up in Gabriella's ear. She looked down. Must have been a bad connection.

****

Velma touched the velvet of the dress she had on herself. She looked up at Troy. He had just put his cell away.

"Who just called you?" she asked.

"Uh, an old friend."

"Oh. Well, do you like this one?"

Velma turned around. The red velvet tickled her skin. She had tried on so many dresses.

"Is that velvet?"

"Yes."

"Velma, I hate velvet."

"Well, then, I guess this isn't the right dress."

Troy looked sick to his stomach. Velma had noticed that he had looked this way since they left his basketball practice.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

Troy looked at Velma. "Yeah. I am."

"You can tell me anything, Troy."

Troy sighed. "Well, you know how I got pulled aside by the director of all the sports at East High?"

Velma recalled this. It had made her upset that she had to wait even longer to go shopping. She nodded.

"He told me that-- well, I almost got kicked off the team for going to Science Club, so he said that by becoming the coach for the team, it would make up all the practices I've missed. And, it's the only way I won't get kicked off the team."

"What's so bad about that? Coach?! That's great!"

"Well, there's a slight problem…."

Velma's face fell.

"I won't be able to make it to the dance if I take this job, so…"

"So, you're going to miss the dance for basketball? You're going to miss our date because of _basketball_?!"

"Velm, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry."

Velma took in a deep breath, then let it out. In order to continue this relationship, she would have to make some sacrifices.

"Okay, I'll come with you to basketball."

"No, you go to the dance. I know you've been looking forward to it."

"Troy, I love you, and if it means giving up some dance for you, I'll do it."

Troy smiled. "That means a lot."

Velma went back into the dressing room and ripped of her dress. She wasn't as angry as she was upset. But, if it was for Troy, she would do it.

****

Sharpay had fallen asleep in the lobby of the doctor's office. She had been there for a long time.

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until some little kid came up with a glass of water and dumped it on her.

Sharpay sat up and screamed. The water was cold.

The kid ran to his mother, laughing.

Sharpay wiped her eyes. She looked at the clock. It was midnight.

She slowly got up. She walked groggily to the front desk.

"Yes, how may I help you, Sleeping Beauty?"

Sharpay moaned. "How's Emmy? Emmy Bolton?"

The man looked down at his watch. "Midnight. They took her into surgery an hour ago. She had many broken bones and other such things."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine. She may need some casts and crutches, but she'll be okay."

Sharpay smiled as big as she could, but it wasn't very big, since she was so tired.

"Would you like to take one of the empty rooms and lay on one of the beds? I'll find you one."

"No, that's fine. I should probably stay awake."

Sharpay moved to a different chair, since the one she had been sitting in was all wet. She sat down and closed her eyes. She didn't fall asleep, but she needed to rest her eyes even more.

After a couple of minutes, she heard some screams. She opened her eyes to find Coach Bolton…. He was holding broken handcuffs and a metal stick.

"Unlucky for you, Miss Evans, I used to play baseball," he said, coming towards her with the stick. "Every ball I hit was a homerun."

****

Emmy was in the middle of her surgery when the door slammed open. Some of the nurses and doctors gasped and moved way from Emmy.

Emmy lifted her head to see her uncle with a metal stick. He was coming towards her.

"You are a disgrace," he said, getting closer. "I knocked out your friend out there who got me arrested, don't think I can't knock you out, too."

"If you're arrested, why aren't you in jail?" Emmy knew it was a dumb question, but she asked it anyway.

"I broke free, my ungrateful brat of a niece," said Mr. Bolton.

Emmy grunted. "You did not knock out Sharpay. You wouldn't go that far."

Mr. Bolton moved closer to her. "Watch me."


	32. Author's Note 3 VERY IMPORTANT

URGENT!

Okay, so, I need at least 5 possitive reviews if I want to do a sequal. So, if you want a sequal to Naughty and Nice, start reviewing. (ONLY ONE REVIEW PER PERSON WILL COUNT).

-LEIAORGANA57


	33. Chapter 29

HEY!

JUST A REMINDER, I NEED THREE MORE REVIEWS IF YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEL!

Chapter 29

Emmy closed her eyes as her uncle edged toward her. Her uncle hitting her with a metal stick would not heal her injuries. It would just make everything worse.

But to her surprise, she didn't feel the metal whip against her skin. She opened her eyes quickly.

Coach Bolton was standing in front of her, clutching the stick. He had tears streaming down his face.

"I-- I'm sorry."

Emmy was surprised to hear him say this.

"I didn't hit Sharpay. I threatened to, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just shoved her in a closet."

Emmy glared at him. Threatening was any better than actually doing it.

"You should be sorry. After all that you've done to me…. It's not fair."

"I know it's not fair, Emmy. I am sorry."

"Even though I am still extremely mad at you, I do forgive you. I told Troy to tell you that I still loved you, but I don't know if he got the message to you."

"He hasn't really talked to me."

"I can't say I blame him. You have been cruel to a lot of people lately. You never used to be like this. When I was younger, you were always nice. Is something going on?"

Coach Bolton sighed. He set the stick down onto the floor. "I've been stressed lately."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"That doesn't mean that you can take it out on others."

"I know, Emmy. I realize that now."

Emmy looked around. The surgeons were still spread apart, scared of the guy with the stick.

"I think you should leave now," Emmy said. "And even though you know what you did is wrong, you still should go to jail. I mean, you really don't have a choice on that one."

Coach Bolton nodded. "I know. I deserve every minute, day, month, or even year that I'm in that jail."

Emmy also nodded. "You do deserve it."

A noise came from outside the door. Sharpay appeared with a bunch of police.

"There he is!" she said, pointing to Coach.

The police grabbed Coach and put handcuffs on him. "Hopefully this time you won't break out of them," one said.

"I was lucky that the closet wasn't soundproof." Sharpay smiled.

Coach was dragged off by the police without a fight. He looked at Emmy once more, then he was out of sight with the police.

"That loser. He couldn't hit me with this," Sharpay said, picking up the stick. "I know he didn't have the gut to hit a teenage girl."

Emmy nodded, even though she wasn't really listening to Sharpay. She had a feeling that something had made her uncle do what he did, and it wasn't stress. She didn't know what it was, but t was definitely more than stress.

****

Gabriella took out her wallet as she stood at the counter inside of a gas station. She was buying some water.

As she took out her money, somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find Ryan.

"Ryan! What are you doing here?"

"Well, if you want the truth, I came out looking for you."

"Oh. But, I could've been anywhere, I was on my way back."

"I know, but I have to tell you something. So, I decided to try. And now I found you. I didn't have to travel far in the end."

"Well, what do you have to tell me?"

"Troy is, um, he's…."

"What?"

"He's going out with someone else!"

"No he's not. I mean, he would never do that to me. He loves me, he told me himself."

"That was before you went to Wisconsin. After you left, he's been going out with someone else."

"I do not believe you. Troy would never ever do that to me. I know him too well."

"Gabriella, you have to believe me…."

"You know what, even though we're not far from New Mexico, you wasted your time to come and find me, because I don't believe you. You aren't telling the truth."

"Ma'am, this water will be one dollar."

"In a second." Gabriella turned back to Ryan. "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to stop telling me these lies about Troy. Okay?"

"But--"

"Ma'am, I need a dollar if you want this water."

Gabriella took out a dollar. She handed it to the woman, grabbed her water, and left Ryan standing at the counter.

****

Velma walked into her house after getting home from the store. She threw her purse on the floor. After two steps, she ran into Bob.

"What do you want, Bob?"

"I'm bored."

"I don't give a damn!"

"Well, you should!"

Velma pushed past her brother. She heard him take something out of his pocket. She turned around and saw him lighting a cigarette.

"You're ruining your life by doing that, your idiot."

"I don't care, Velma."

"Well, you definitely ruined Emmy's, so I do owe you for that."

"Yeah, you do. I hated pretending to go out with such a slut."

"She didn't used to be a slut, you turned her into one. And I thank you for that, because now I'm with Troy."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Well, I'd better go. I need to go dream about my coach of a boyfriend."

Velma went to her room. She took down a blown-up picture of Emmy's yearbook picture. It had dart marks in it. It had been her dart board.

Seeing that it was no good anymore, she threw it out. There was no more room on it for any more dart holes.

She threw it in her garbage. She sighed to herself as she took out her computer. She knew that Gabriella called Troy. She just knew it. She had to get rid of Gabriella.

She took out her computer, typing the following sentence:

**GABRIELLA MOTEZ IS THE UGLIEST, RAGGIEST, BRATTIEST SLUT I HAVE EVER MET.**


	34. Chapter 30

Hi!

A reminder, I need TWO more reviews for a sequel. Also, a couple more chapters and this story will be over.

Chapter 30

Sharpay made her way down the school hallway. She was reluctant to leave Emmy alone, but they had finished her surgery. She was fine.

No sooner had Sharpay made it to her locker when she saw a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up. It had a picture of Gabriella on it, but somebody had drawn a all over her face, like some of her teeth had black marker over them. But, even more horrifying, was the message:

**GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS THE UGLISEST, REGGIEST, BRATTIEST SLUTE I HAVE EVER MET.**

**SHE STEALS BOYFRIENDS, SHE LEAVES THE STATE SECRETLY, AND MOST OF ALL, SHE'S PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!**

**DO NOT TRUST THIS LIEING SACK OF CRAP! SHE IS A SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sharpay could not believe her eyes. Who would do such a thing? The only true thing about this is that she _did _leave the state, but who cares about that? It's no big deal.

Sharpay hurried to her locker, noticing identical rips on Gabriella on lockers, on walls, on the floors, on doors.

She quickly put in her combo. As she stuffed her backpack into her locker, she heard laughing coming from down the hall. She looked to see Velma with Troy…

Now Sharpay knew. It was Velma.

****

Gabriella pulled into he driveway. She ran into her house. Her mother was sitting on a chair. Gabriella ran up and hugged her.

Caught by surprise, her mother screamed.

"I'm home, Mom."

"I can see that," her mother said, embracing her back. "Thank God. I was very worried about you, honey. Never run away again. Besides, it couldn't have been good for your injuries."

"I know, but they seem to be better. I don't hurt as much."

"That's good, but you're going to have a lot of work to make up in school."

"I know, but I was wondering if I could go to the royalty dance tonight?"

"Honey, if you miss school the day of the event, you can't go. It's a rule."

"What time is it?"

"It's eleven. Why?"

"I can still make it! I can go to school! Please, Mom?"

"Honey, I think you should rest."

But Gabriella was already out the door. She grabbed the keys to her own car and drove off. She was going to school.

****

Sharpay walked up to Velma in History class. "Hi, Velma. Can I sit by you?"

Velma shot Sharpay a suspicious look. "Why?"

Not answering the question, Sharpay sat down next to Velma. "So, did you see those rips on Gabriella?"

"See them? I made them."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Aren't they hilarious?"

Their teacher walked in. "Okay, take your seats and open to page 55 in your textbooks."

As Velma began to take her textbook out, Sharpay stood up on their table. "I don't think they are hilarious. They're degrading!"

"Ms. Evans, take your seat."

"Not yet, Mr. Maktobe, I'm not done yet." Sharpay turned back to Velma. "Gabriella is a really nice person if you get to meet her, but you just judge people. For example, you think Gabriella is rotten just because she and Troy used to have a thing for each other! Oh, let me correct myself. You think Gabriella is rotten jest because she and Troy _still _have a thing for each other. Well, I'll tell you who's the slut!"

"Ms. Evans, take a seat, now!"

"Velma, I was once in your place. I was in love with Troy Bolton. I wanted Gabriella and Emmy out of the picture. So, I was rude to Emmy. I even made Gabriella think she was pregnant by messing up all of the tests she took! You know, I was rude to both Gabriella and Emmy, and I realize you were only rude to Gabriella, but you're no better."

"Please, I was the one who messed up Emmy. I paid my brother, Bob, to get her hooked on drugs and smoking."

"THAT WAS _YOU_?!"

"Yep. And you know what? It worked! Now I'm the only person in Troy's life. At least, the only person who he cares about."

"You're a bitch!"

"Do not use that language in my class, Ms. Evans!"

"You're just jealous because unlike your plans, mine actually worked. Troy loves me. You're jealous because he doesn't love you."

"I am over Troy! I have been for a while! You know why? Because I realized that he loves Gabriella! So, I backed off."

"Sharpay, Velma, Principal's office."

Sharpay got down from the table and stormed out of the class. She didn't want to walk down with Velma. She didn't want anything to do with Velma.

****

Gabriella ran out of her car and into East High. She ran to her locker and pulled out her Algebra book. She ran to Algebra class.

On her way, she bumped into Ryan. She glared at him. She did not forget how he lied to her at the gas station.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?"

"I made it home today, and the only way I can go to the dance tonight is if I go to school today."

"Gabriella, you should probably be at home, resting. You drove a long way. You must be tired."

"Just leave me alone." Gabriella walked past him.

As she reached her Algebra class, she noticed a piece of paper. She looked at it. It was one of the fliers that ripped on her.

She crumpled it up and went into her class.

Her classmates stared at her. So did her teacher.

Not knowing what to do, she said, "I'm back."

"Ah, Miss Montez, have you recovered from your injuries?" her teacher asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, take a seat, and I'll get you caught up on your work."

Gabriella sat down. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find a guy grinning at her. He said one word: "Slut."


	35. Chapter 31

Hey, guys!

Okay, I'm almost done with the story! I need 1 more review for a sequel!

Chapter 31

Sharpay sat next to Velma, waiting for the principal. She noticed a flier hanging near them. Sharpay looked at it.

"You do realize that you made some of mistakes on your stupid posters?"

"Uh, so?"

"Well, reggiest isn't a word."

"I MEANT RAGGIEST!"

"Also, what's a slute?"

"Shut up. You know, when I first typed it, I put Motez on accident, but I fixed it."

"So?"

"So, that shows that I'm not completely stupid."

"Well, you're pretty stupid for trying to steal Troy from Gabriella."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because Gabriella and Troy are my friends."

There was a silence between the two of them.

"You know, a lot of boys look at me because I'm so beautiful," Velma said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You point?"

"My point is that I don't want any of those boys. I want Troy. And now I have him. I've wanted to date him since my first year of high school."

Sharpay shook her head. "Velma, you do realize that he doesn't like you in that way…. He just says that so he'll forget about Gabriella. He still loves her deep down, though."

Velma bit her lip. "That's not true."

Sharpay sighed. "It is."

Velma looked away from Sharpay. "It isn't fair. I have everything!"

Sharpay snorted. "Why would you think that's unfair?"

"Because I have everything but Troy's love."

Sharpay then knew that Velma had grasped the concept that Troy didn't love her.

****

Emmy closed her eyes as she thought about some words that would rhyme with crumble.

She finally gave up and threw the piece of paper she had been working on onto the floor. She had been trying to right a song for Troy, but it hadn't been coming along very well.

She really wanted to see him. She wanted to see him more than anything, but she couldn't. She was stuck in the hospital for a while.

No matter how much she had begged, Sharpay would not tell Troy where Emmy was. Emmy began to cry when Sharpay had said no for the tenth time.

Emmy sighed as she watched people outside of her window. They were in the parking lot, talking. She wondered what they were talking about.

They might as well be talking about Emmy Bolton, the biggest slut in the world.

****

Troy sat on the bleachers at basketball practice. He moaned as he looked down at his new clipboard. He was supposed to be coaching, but he had been trying to write a song for Emmy all morning. He was stuck.

"She's at the starting line of the rest of her life as ready as she's ever been," he kept repeating to himself. That was all that he had so far.

"Hey, Coach!" Chad yelled. Troy quickly put his clipboard down.

"Hey, Coach!" Chad repeated. "We've been warming up for twenty minutes now. What do you want us to do?"

Troy shrugged. "It's-- free practice day. Do whatever you want."

Chad also shrugged and ran off to tell the team about 'free practice day'.

Troy picked up his clipboard. He thought of more to put into his song. He missed Emmy.

****

Gabriella scanned the halls for Troy, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She had been looking since she got there, ignoring others calling her a slut, calling her pregnant, and a boyfriend stealer.

She wondered who could have made the fliers. Somebody who hated her.

As the day went by, she got more and more upset that she couldn't find Troy anywhere. But, she did find Sharpay.

"Hi, Sharpay," she said.

"Gabriella, you're home!" Sharpay said, thinking about what would happen when Gabriella found out about Velma.

"So, I haven't really seen you all morning. I haven't seen Troy either. But where have you been?"

"Principal's office."

"Why?"

"I stood up for you. You know, these stupid fliers all around school? So, I told the person who made them off."

"Did you get detention?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why? Did you make a big scene?"

"I used some inappropriate language in my History class when I did it. I got up on the table, too."

"Well, thanks for standing up for me. That means a lot."

Sharpay smiled.

"But, have you seen Troy?"

"Uh, no, not really. Wait, yeah, I did see him this morning, he was with---"

"With who?"

Sharpay didn't know what to say. She shrugged. "With his breakfast?"

With that, she ran away, leaving a confused Gabriella.

****

Troy couldn't believe how quickly basketball practice had gone. He got a little more of his song done.

As he went to his locker, Velma walked up to him. She had mascara all smudged on her face. She had been crying.

"What's up?"

"Troy, I know that you don't love me, but I love you so much."

Troy looked at her. "Velma, I do love you--"

He thought about this. Since he had been going out with Velma, he had convinced himself that he loved her. But he realized that it wasn't trued at that moment. He just looked at her.

"I, uh, I gotta go." Troy left Velma. He passed Gabriella, but he went so fast, he didn't even know it was her.


	36. Chapter 32

This is the last chapter besides the epilogue!

Enjoy!

Chapter 32

Gabriella thought that school would never end. She got loads of homework, but she would have to worry about that later. Now, she had to get ready for the dance. She hoped with all of her might that she would see Troy there, but little did she know that he was the new captain of the basketball team.

****

Emmy had a feeling inside of her. She couldn't describe it, but she knew that she had to leave the hospital and find Troy.

So, when she tried to leave, a nurse yelled at her.

"You are not leaving, you still have many injuries and such!"

"I have to," Emmy said, trying to get past the nurse. "I have to. Please, just let me go."

"I will not," the nurse said, grabbing Emmy's arm.

"Let her go."

The nurse turned around to see Sharpay standing there. "I said let her go."

"Why should I listen to some prissy little teenager who thinks she's all that?" the nurse said.

Sharpay sighed. "I'm her sister, I've come to retrieve her. Just for tonight, at least. She'll be back by midnight."

The nurse hesitated. She looked at Emmy. "Is she you sister?"

Emmy nodded.

The nurse sighed. "Alright. Midnight, and I'll be watching the clock."

Sharpay helped Emmy outside.

"Thanks, Sharpay," Emmy said, limping. "But, you didn't have to lie. I mean, we're not sisters."

"I know," Sharpay said, with a smile. "But it feels like we are."

Emmy returned the smile, knowing now that many people really did care about her. She knew that things were going to be alright.

****

Velma heard Troy's car outside of her house. She ran outside in sweats, trying to fit the theme of basketball.

But as she got outside, she noticed that Troy was wearing a tux.

"Basketball is cancelled for tonight," he said.

Velma felt good about this, but then she realized that she had nothing to wear.

"Uh, okay, I'll just, go like this," she said, not knowing what else to do.

As she got into Troy's car, she felt tears in her eyes. She looked horrible.

****

Troy and Velma walked into the dance. Many people stared at Velma and started to laugh.

She quickly went over to the refreshment table, where Gabriella stood.

"I look horrible," Velma said, not realizing that it was Gabriella who was standing next to her.

Gabriella looked at Velma. "Were you crying?"

Velma nodded. "I mean, look at me, I look horrible. I can't possibly impress Troy if I look like this."

"Troy? You mean Troy Bolton?"

"Yeah. He and I are going out."

Gabriella felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Oh. Well, come with me." She grabbed Velma's hand and they headed off to the girls' bathroom.

****

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Velma began to cry again, but for different reasons. "Thanks."

Gabriella sighed as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked horrible. She was wearing a sweat suit.

Velma smiled as she wore Gabriella's dress. Even though it was peasant-like (for Gabriella was assigned as a peasant) it was better than the sweat suit.

Velma looked for the first time at Gabriella. "Wait, you're Gabriella. Montez."

"Yeah, that's me. I guess you know me from those posters."

Velma felt sick. "Uh, yeah."

Gabriella began to leave the bathroom, but Velma grabbed her arm.

"Gabriella, even after you found out that Troy and I are going out, you still swapped outfits with me. Why?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I have nothing to gain, I have nothing to lose."

Velma smiled. "Well, thanks." She left.

Gabriella suddenly felt sick. Troy was there. At the dance. In the same building as her.

She looked at herself once more in the mirror, then returned to the dance.

****

"Whoa, nice outfit," Troy said, looking at Velma. "Where'd you get it?"

"Um, well, that's not important…"

"Excuse me, Troy?" A wimpy kid came up holding a crown. "You're the king, so you're supposed to wear this crown."

"Thanks, kid."

Troy put the crown onto his head. After this, a guy stood on a table with a microphone. "Alright, guys! We're going to start a contest! So, get your singing voices ready!"

After the announcer picked out a person, Sharpay entered the gym. She ran up to Troy and Velma.

"Hey, guys. Troy, I need to tell you something…."

"Um, Sharpay?"

The wimpy kid was back. "You're the queen, so you're supposed to wear this tiara."

"Uh, thanks."

Sharpay threw the tiara onto her head. "So, anyways, I have something really important to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, Emmy--"

"What about Emmy?"

"Uh, she's fine, but--"

"Troy, Sharpay, could I get your picture for the yearbook." It was the same wimpy kid.

"Yeah, I guess," Sharpay said, rolling her eyes. Troy and Sharpay followed him.

As Velma got some punch, Gabriella walked in.

"Alright, whose gonna rock the house next?!" the announcer said after the first song had ended.

Gabriella sat down in a chair. She looked around, noticing all of the happy people. Unlike her.

Suddenly, a spotlight came down onto her.

"Oh, ho, ho!" the announcer said, sounding like Santa. "Yeah, you! Come on up here!"

Gabriella tried to pretend that she didn't hear him, but the announcer came down and dragged her up to the table.

"Really, I can't sing."

"Ah, come on!" He gave her the microphone.

"Well, what am I supposed to sing?"

"You see that little screen? Just follow the words. It's karaoke!" The announcer stepped down from the table, leaving Gabriella.

The music started. Gabriella looked at the little screen. She sighed. "I can't do this," she said into the microphone, jumping off of the table.

Some people began to boo her. She threw the microphone at the announcer and ran outside. She needed to be alone.

****

Velma watched as Gabriella ran out. She became angry from hearing the booing. She got up on the table and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey! You people who are booing! Knock it off! I don't see any of you volunteering to come up here and sing! It takes actual guts! So shut you mouths! I'd like to see some of you get up here right now and sing!"

The booing stopped. There was silence.

Velma got down from the table and threw the microphone down. She met Troy across the room.

"Hey, you didn't have to stand up for Gabriella like that. She doesn't deserve it."

Velma frowned at him. "You still love her. I know you do."

"Velma, I am over her."

"No you're not! Just tell the truth! You still have feelings for her, I know you do!"

Troy was silent. He couldn't even look at Velma.

Velma snickered. "She gave me her dress so that I would look decent for you. I now realize that we weren't meant to be. Just-- go talk to her."

"But--"

"JUST TALK TO HER!"

Troy sighed. "Fine. Where'd she go?"

"Somewhere outside. She could've gone home. I don't know."

Troy sighed again. "I'll go try to find her."

He left the dance, in search of his true love.

****

Gabriella cried so much. She was in the back of the school, sitting on a bench.

After a while, she heard somebody coming up behind her.

"Uh, Gabriella?"

It was Troy.

"What do you want?"

"Gabriella, I need to talk to you…."


	37. Epilogue Part 1

I don't own ready set don't go. you can check it out on Billy Ray Cyrus' cd Home at Last. There are two epilogues, so yeah. Have fun and Merry Christmas.

Epilogue Part 1

Troy and Gabriella came back into the dance, hand in hand. Velma looked over at them with the slightest bit of jealousy inside of her, but she knew that this was how it was meant to be.

Suddenly losing her train of thought by a tap on the back of her shoulder, Velma found Sharpay standing behind her.

"I think that you owe somebody and apology," she said.

"Who? I got Troy and Gabriella back together. I mean, I'm sorry to you, I guess…."

"I'm not talking about Troy, Gabriella, or myself. Go out in the front and you'll know who I'm talking about."

Velma hesitated, but went out to the front. She found a familiar face, but she couldn't tell who it was. She hadn't seen this person for a long time, so she wasn't able to tell who it was. But as she got closer, she knew.

****

Sharpay put her head on Troy's shoulder as they danced to the "King and Queen" dance. She didn't mean this in a loving manner, but in a friendly way.

"So, what were you going to tell me about Emmy?" Troy asked as they danced.

Sharpay lifted her head up. "I think Emmy's going to be okay. She's learned her lesson."

Troy smiled. "I miss her."

"I know."

Troy began to hum a tune quietly.

Sharpay smiled. "I like that. Where's it from?"

"Oh, it's just a song I wrote…"

"Does it have lyrics?"

"Well, yeah, but…."

"Could you sing it for me?"

The "King and Queen" song ended.

"Please?"

Troy sighed. "I don't know. It's not very good. And I don't want others hearing me…."

"Then we'll go outside. You, Gabriella, me. Come on."

Gabriella came up to them. "What's going on?"

"Troy wrote a song."

"Really?"

"It's really not that good…."

"Troy!" Sharpay said, getting impatient. "Please. I think we should hear it. Outside."

Troy hesitated. "Fine."

"Okay. Follow me."

Sharpay ran ahead of them. Troy and Gabriella walked out together.

"What's the song about?" "Emmy."

"I'm sure she'd love it."

"Yeah. If she could be here."

Gabriella smiled. "She loves you. So much."

Troy nodded.

As the two reached the outside, they found Sharpay and Velma standing there, seeming as though they were hiding something.

"Is it okay if Velma hears it?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah."

The three girls sat on a bench. "Okay. Go."

Troy pulled out a sheet of paper. He began to sing with no music:

_TROY--_

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

**And I've gotta like it or not**

**She's got dreams too big for this town**

**And she needs to give 'em a shot**

**Whatever they are**

**Looks like she's all ready to leave**

**Nothing left to pack**

**There ain't no room for me in that car**

**Even if she asked me to tag along**

**God I gotta be strong**

**She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life**

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes**

**The prize is hers to win**

**She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road**

**Baby get ready**

**Get set**

**Don't go**

**She says things are fallen into place**

**Feels like they're fallen apart**

**I painted this big ol' smile on my face**

**To hide my broken heart**

**If only she knew**

**This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say**

**This is where I want to but I won't get in the way**

**Of her and her dreams**

**And spreadin' her wings**

**She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life**

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes**

**The prize is hers to win**

**She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road**

**Baby get ready**

**Get set**

**Don't go**

**She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life**

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes**

**The prize is hers to win**

**She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road**

**Baby get ready**

**Get set**

**Please Don't go**

**Don't go**

**Don't go**

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

Troy folded up the piece of paper and put it back in his pocket.

Sharpay, Velma, and Gabriella had tears in their eyes.

"That was beautiful," Sharpay said through her tears. "Just beautiful."


	38. Epilogue Part 2

Epilogue Part 2

Troy, Gabriella, Velma, and Sharpay went back into the gym. Sharpay and Velma still seemed to be hiding something, but Troy couldn't figure it out. Gabriella made Troy lose his train of thought by asking him to come with her. He obeyed by following her into a corner.

"Troy," she said, with leftover tears in her eyes from the song, "I really do apologize for leaving. I know I've told you this like a million times, but I apologize. I love you."

"I love you too," Troy said, folding her into his arms. They hugged for a while, it seemed like. All they did was stand there, hugging, until they were interrupted.

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart to see who or what was interrupting them. In front of them stood Nell, Emmy's old friend.

"Hi, Nell," Troy said, remembering Emmy's ex- best friend.

"Hi. Um, have you seen Emmy?"

"No, I'm sorry to say I haven't. Why?"

"Well, I have something for her, but I'm not sure if she'd like it or not."

"Do you have it with you?"

Nell nodded. She dug into her purse and pulled out a medium-sized picture frame. Inside of the frame was Nell and Emmy when they were about five years old. Emmy had some teeth missing in he front, she wore no makeup, and her hair was full of brown curls. Nell had some of the same features, only her hair was strait.

"Nell," Troy said, looking at the picture, "I think she'll love it. Once she gets it, which I don't know when, since Sharpay is basically the only person who knows where she is."

Nell smiled and nodded, holding back tears. "I really miss her."

"I do, too."

Gabriella produced more tears. "We all miss her."

"Excuse me."

Troy looked behind Nell to see another one of Emmy's old friends. "I got a little something for Emmy, too." She pulled out a teddy bear. "I gave this to her when we were about eight. She loved it, but she said I should have it because I didn't have as many stuffed animals as she did. But I want her to have it."

Troy nodded. The two girls set the objects on a table next to Gabriella.

A boy came up. "I drew this for Emmy." It was a card saying "Get Well Soon, Emmy!"

More and more kids were putting objects on the pile. Troy couldn't believe this. If only Emmy could see how many of her classmates really cared about her.

After a while, the line shortened. As it reached the end, Yena stood there, holding a shopping bag. She stepped up.

"I- I bought this for Emmy. I hope she likes it."

Troy took the bag. Inside he found a t-shirt. It said, "Emmy Rocks!" He smiled at Yena, who left him, Gabriella, and the huge pile of items for Emmy.

Velma came up, holding the 'T' necklace. "I think this belongs to you," she said, handing it over to Gabriella. Gabriella took it, saying her thanks to Velma.

After Gabriella put the necklace on, she felt Troy's arm around her. He was leaning down towards her, so she leaned up toward him. They shared their first kiss since Gabriella left for Wisconsin.

The announcer was screaming into the microphone, "I have a request! Um, Troy Bolton, come on up here!"

Troy broke apart from Gabriella. He looked around as other people were looking at him.

"What?"

"Come on! Someone wants you to sing!"

Troy slowly walked up to the table. "Who requested it?"

"It is anonymous. But they want you to sing your new song you wrote."

Troy glared at Sharpay, then at Velma, who were bother standing in the crowd around the table.

"I really don't feel like sharing it…."

"Come on, dude!"

Troy sighed. He looked over to Gabriella. "I can't do this alone. I- I can't."

Gabriella walked up onto the table with him. "I can't sing, Troy."

"I can't do this alone," he repeated.

Gabriella sighed. "I'll play an instrument. I mean, I need the sheet of music…."

Troy pulled it out. "It's written for the guitar."

Gabriella smiled. "I can play the guitar."

The announcer smiled. "And I have a guitar!" He picked it up and gave it to Gabriella.

Gabriella got into position with the guitar. She reviewed the sheet music a little, then she began to play. On his cue, Troy began to sing:

_Troy:_

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

**And I've gotta like it or not**

**She's got dreams too big for this town**

**And she needs to give 'em a shot**

**Whatever they are**

_Girl's voice:_

**Looks like I'm all ready to leave**

**Nothing left to pack**

Troy looked around in confusion. Who else knew how his song went? And why were they changing the lyrics to first person? And where was this voice coming from?

_Troy:_**There ain't no room for me in that car**

**Even if she asked me to tag along**

_Troy and Girl:_**God I gotta be strong**

People in the crowd moved and made an aisle in the middle. Troy looked down the aisle. It was Emmy. She was wearing a pink dress, her hair wasn't greasy and slimy, she wasn't caking on makeup. She looked…. Beautiful.

She began to walk up the aisle.

_Emmy:_**I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life**

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes**

**The prize is mine to win**

_Troy:_**She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits thatopen road**

**Baby get ready**

_Emmy:_**Oh I'm Ready**

_Troy:_**Get set**

**Don't go**

Emmy made it up to the table. She stood next to Troy and Gabriella.

_Emmy:_**Looks like things are falling in place**

_Troy:_**Feels like they're falling apart**

**I painted this big ol' smile on my face**

**To hide my broken heartIf only she knew**

_Emmy:_**This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say**

_Troy:_**This is where I want to but I won't get in the way**

**Of her and her dreams**

**And spreadin' her wings**

_Emmy:_**I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life**

**As ready as I've ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes**

**The prize is mine to win**

_Troy:_**She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits thatopen road**

**Baby get ready**

**Get set**

**Don't go**

_Emmy:_

**I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life**

**As ready as I ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes**

**The prize is mine to win**

_Troy: _**She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road**

**Baby get ready **

**Get set **

**Please don't go**

**Don't go**

_Emmy:_**Let me go now**

**I'll be alright, all be okay**

**Know that I'll be thinking of you each and every day**

_Troy and Gabriella: _**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

The audience burst out with applause. He dropped his microphone and rapped his arms around Emmy. He never let go the whole night, or at least it seemed like he didn't. Emmy hugged him back, knowing that he loved her. Knowing that Gabriella loved her. Knowing that Sharpay loved her. Even Velma cared for her, after she had apologized for all that she had done.

Emmy began to cry. Her injuries suddenly felt like they had shriveled up. She felt good for the first time in a long time. She loved her life and everybody in it.

Coach Bolton was put in jail for eight months.

Emmy's parents didn't return.

Troy was the official new coach of the basketball team. He also decided to leave his song with the two parts, after learning that when he sang it outside, Emmy overheard. He liked singing with Emmy better than with just himself.

Sharpay and Emmy remained good friends.

After a while, Velma drifted away from Troy, Gabriella, Emmy, and Sharpay. She wanted nothing to do with them and stopped talking to them.

Gabriella resumed her position as leader in the Science Club, although Troy stopped coming. He hated Science, except for the fact that it brought Gabriella and him together.

Emmy was back to herself. She became friends with Nell and all of her old friends. She couldn't help but smile every day. Despite some of the inconvenient things, life was good.


	39. Naughty and Nice

Naughty and Nice.

Troy is a basketball player.

Gabriella is a math geek.

You saw them meet each other. After this, you watched their worlds fall apart.

They thought that all they had were themselves.

But they really had each other the whole time.

Thank you for standing with Troy, Gabriella, Emmy, and Sharpay through the good and bad times.

Thank you for standing with me, LeiaOrgana57, through the good and bad reviews, for the good and bad chapters, through my first completed FanFiction.

Thanks!


End file.
